I'll Be There For You
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: He's seen her being abused for far to long and won't take it anymore. How will he take action? BatistaXCandice pairing
1. Fresh And New

**Editors Note: **Hello there! This is Anna speaking! Me and my friend Ashlee are tag teaming on this story. We're doing every other chapter. The first one is mine! SO please review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Candace stepped out of her rental car. Adam had been calling her all day. She pulled her sweatshirt down. The bruises were getting more noticeable then before. And she was running out of excuses for them. This was her first time wearing jeans into a place, especially when it was at least 80 degrees outside. But the bruises showed up more on her legs. She walked into the building and said hello to the tech guys getting ready for the RAW tonight. She walked to the divas locker room to get changed. She was trying to avoid Adam until the show started. Mickie was talking on her cell to Kenny (who was only 5 doors down) and brushing her hair. She snapped the phone shut without saying goodbye when she saw her come in.

"Sweetie what's with the outfit?"

"Oh! Well I went tanning and it turned out horrible so I have to find a way to equal it out. Are you using the bathroom?"

"Oh no hun go ahead."

Candace grabbed her bag and started to go to the bathroom. Mickie grabbed her wrist tight. She winced at the pain of the bruise Mickie had been squeezing.

"Are you sure everything is OK with you and Adam?"

"Of course. Couldn't be better."

Candace got away and locked the bathroom door. She took off her clothes until she was down to her bra and underwear. She looked at the bruises that covered her skin. She sighed as she looked into the mirror. Why did she just lie to her best friend. She had to tell her. But just not yet. She took out her concealer and foundation. She used a cotton ball to spread the stuff on her body. Within minutes, her body was bruise free. She smiled when she looked back into the mirror. Then she put on her ring attire. Daisy Duke white shorts with a white tie top, her white boots to match. She walked back out to the locker room. Mickie was still there, pretending to read a book.

"You evened out that tan well."

"It's amazing what foundation can do for you."

Mickie walked slowly to Candace. Candace started to head for the door. Mickie grabbed Candace's arm, but this time it was harder. Candace screamed in pain. Mickie licked her thumb. Before she would wipe it on Candace's arm, Adam came in.

"Hey Mickie what are you doing?"

Mickie looked at her hand, Candace's arm, then Adam. She flung it loose.

"Nothing. Thought I saw a bug."

"Good. Can I see you Candy?"

That was Adam's nick name for her since the first time they met. Candace smiled at Mickie. Mickie just gave her the cold shoulder in return. Her smile faded as she followed Adam through the hall. They walked into the room Adam shared with John and Randy. None of the guys were there. Candace got scared. Adam kissed her on the lips and led her to the bench. But Candace just stood back up again.

"Something is on your mind babe. What's wrong?"

"Me hiding my bruises consistently! Adam you have to stop this! It's not right!"

"Well it's not my fault you make me mad."

"I do nothing and you hit me. I say one thing and you smack me! What's so right about that?"

"I'm just showing you who's the boss."

"That's no way to show it!"

Adam started to get closer. Candace back up as far as she could, only to land into a wall. Adam was so close to her, she was sure he would hit her.

"What makes you think I'll stop?"

"How about me begging you to stop or else I will leave you!"

"You wouldn't dare. We got together to boost your career. The moment you leave me, you'll be a low life diva like you used to be."

He was right. She was used as a play toy in WWE. When Vince found out that her and Adam were an item, he started to pair the two together. Soon she was one of the top divas in the business. But she would give it all up just so he would stop.

"Try me."

That set him off. Soon he was smacking her and hitting her. After a while she made it to the bathroom and locked the door. She looked into the mirror again. Her hair had become a mess. Most of the foundation had come off and new bruises were appearing. Her face had an imprint of Adam's hand on it. Blood was coming from old bruises re-opened. Candace started to cry. She heard John come and ask what all that was about. She heard Adam lie about the whole situation. She didn't care about it. She gathered herself and ran out of the room without any eye contact. She ran to the diva locker room, ignoring all stars asking her questions. Luckily Mickie was gone and she had the room all to herself. She broke down and cried in the middle of the room. She went to go treat her new wounds. She re-applied the foundation, even though it couldn't hide the deepest bruises. She re-brushed her hair. She changed her outfit since blood stains had gotten on it. Pink pants and a low v-neck pink and black shirt. She topped it off with black heels and her black coat. She walked out of the bathroom to find Mickie there, yet again.

"I saw you running down the hall. You were a mess. What happened?"

"Oh I was doing exercises and I stretched to far. My foot slipped and I fell against the benches."

"The way you looked seemed more then a fall."

"Well I tried to get up but I hurt my knee so much I kept falling."

"Uh huh right."

Mickie walked slowly to her again. Candace ran to the door this time. But Mickie was too quick. She grabbed Candace by the waist and pulled her back. She pinned her against the wall. Mickies nails were digging into a fresh bruise. She licked her thumb again. She was about to rub it on Candace's skin, but Candace raised her hand and poked Mickie in between the eyes. Mickie backed away, wincing in pain. Candace looked over at her shoulder. No blood drawn. Candace ran out the door.

"I know what's going on Candace and I will get it out of you!"

Candace kept running down the halls. 3 times she almost broke her ankle for running in such high heels. But she wouldn't stop. Suddenly she ran into a big man. She looked up at who it was. She smiled when she saw who it was. It was her best friend Dave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So do you like? Please review! Next chapter Ashlee will be doing so review please!


	2. Promises

Dave reached down and helped Candice up. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I wasgoing"  
"Whoa, what's the rush?" Dave asked.  
"I was lost in my own thoughts" Candice said.  
"Well let me walk you to your car" Dave said.  
"I don't think that's a good idea" Candice said.  
Dave sighed. "When are you going to tell Adam that me and you are just friends?"  
"I do tell him that, but he doesn't believe me" Candice said.  
"He's such a jerk. I don't know why you stay with him" Dave said.  
"Don't start with that David. He's not like people see him" Candice said.  
"Oh give it up Candice. He's scum, and I hope you will see that one day" Dave  
said.  
"Candice hurry up!" Adam yelled from behind her.  
"I gotta get going. I'll talk to you later" Candice said waving and walking to  
Adam.  
"And what was that about?" Adam asked as they walked to their rental.  
"We were just talking, calm down Adam" Candice said.  
Adam grabbed Candice's wrist and said "You're my property remember that"  
"Oww let go" Candice said trying to get out of his grip.  
They reached their rental car and drove to the hotel that they were staying in.  
Adam parked their rental car and went to check in at the front desk.  
'I can't live like this anymore. I gotta break up with him before I end up dead'  
Candice thought to herself.  
"Let's go" Adam said grabbing Candice by her wrist and leading her to the  
elevator.  
"What is your problem?" Candice asked rubbing her wrist.  
"You" Adam said looking at her.  
"Whatever" Candice said turning her back to him.  
They reached their room and Candice immediately went into the bathroom. She  
turned on the water in the bathtub, stripped down and got in.  
She winced in pain, as the water came over her cuts and bruises. She brung her  
knees up to her chest and sat there and cried.  
After sitting in the bathtub for about an hour, Candice took a quick shower and changed in to her pajamas.  
She tiptoed over to the bed and got in under the covers next to Adam. He looked  
to peaceful sleeping.  
'How could someone so peaceful looking be such a monster?' Candice thought.  
Candice sighed before drifting off to sleep. At least she was safe while he was  
sleeping. As she lay in bed with Adam she couldn't stop thinking about Dave. Why was he on RAW? Would he stay long? She hoped he did. She promised herself that she would break up with Adam tomorrow. But something told her not to. She fell asleep with tears rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Change Of Plans

Dave woke to the clock on the side table going off. Some corny love song from the 60's was playing. Dave hit the snooze button. He looked at the time. Why did the alarm go off at 5? He got up anyways and opened the curtains. It was still dark, but the sun was coming through. Today would be his first day on the RAW roster. He was glad Vince switched him from Smackdown. He made some coffee and got the paper from outside his door. He saw Randy coming in with his fiancée from a late night of partying. They were laughing loud.

"Randy keep it quiet."

"Sorry Dave! Just got back from a club. Sam just couldn't stop!"

"Hey! It's you who wanted to go on!"

"Just whisper OK? And don't let Vince catch you."

"Gotcha."

Randy walked away, but Sam stayed behind. She walked up to Dave.

"You've been friends with Candice for a while right?"

"Yeah forever basically."

"Well something's not right with her, or her relationship with Adam. You need to find out what's going on before she loses her mind."

"Why me?"

"She trusts you with all her heart. Just…do this OK?"

"Sure."

Sam hugged Dave and walked off. Dave walked back into his hotel room. Thing's have been strange between Adam and Candice. He hoped everything was ok. He poured over the newspaper for a while and drank his coffee. Around 7 Coach was pounding on his door for a wake up call. He stopped himself to open the door and smack him across the head. He washed up and made his way downstairs. He bumped into John doing the same.

"Hey Dave! What's happening?"

"Nothing much really Champ. You?"

"Man I'm psyched! There's a new diva coming soon!"

"Really? What's he name?"

"I can't remember. But Vince told me since I'll have some story line with her. Anyways, did you see Randy and Sam coming in?"

"Yeah they came in around 5 ish."

"Sucks for them. Well I gotta head down. Catch ya later! Oh, and welcome to RAW!"

John gave Dave a salute before he walked down the main stairs. Dave took a little detour and took the side steps. He passed all kinds of rooms. He saw some little kids popping out of some rooms. Others had couples there for the week or vacation. He got into the other hallways where the other stars were staying. He said hi to Shawn, talked with Hunter, laughed with Ric, and argued with Shelton. He happened to pass Candice's and Adam's room when he heard screaming. The door was ¼ open.

"I told you already Adam I didn't do anything with your cell phone!"

"Of course you did! You're mad at me so you hid it."

"I'm not that stupid Adam. I would never hide your phone."

"Then tell me where it is."

"I don't know! You just misplaced it!"

"I never misplace things!"

Dave heard the sound of a slap. Dave thought Candice slapped Adam. But instead it was the other way around. He saw Candice rubbing one side of her cheek. Sweats and a long sleeved shirt again. What was up with her? But Adam didn't stop.

"Tell me where it is or else!"

"Or else what? Hit me? You've already been doing that Adam! Now for the millionth time I don't know where the fuck it is! Now leave me alone! We're through!"

Candice started to walk out. Dave moved out of the way so she wouldn't see him. Adam grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"We're not over till I say we're over!"

Dave heard hits and something hitting a lot of things. He peered into the room. He saw Candice laying against one of the beds in their room with blood coming through her clothes. Adam was standing there smiling. He reached over the bed and grabbed his cell phone.

"Found it."

Adam walked out with his stuff. He didn't even notice that Dave was standing right there. Dave rushed into the hotel room to Candice's aid.

"My god are you OK? Why did he do that?"

"Adam? He had anger issues. He thinks hitting me will 'show me who the boss is.'"

"This isn't healthy for you. Wait…so that's why your wear sweats and long sleeved shirts! How often?"

"How often what?"

"Does he hit you?"

"Twice a day at the least. Not a day goes by he doesn't."

"You need to get out."

"I tried that! And look where it got me! Dave please…don't tell anyone."

"Vince needs to know this! Adam could be fired!"

"That's it! If Adam's gets fired for this he'll know I ratted him out. Then he'll just come after me. Please Dave. I'll get out. Trust me. Just…let me handle this."

"Look where it got you."

Dave held Candice up and then left. He wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone today. What Candice was doing wasn't good for her. He hadn't seen her smile since she got with him. He wanted to kill Adam with everything he had. But something told him no. But he had to tell someone! He couldn't stand off to the side and let all of this happen! But Candice never gave up on anything. Technically she was out of it. But knowing Adam he always has the last word. He made it down to the lobby. He saw Adam standing there with a very tired Randy. He walked over there.

"Hey Adam, why was Candice bleeding in your hotel room when I went in there?"

Randy looked at Adam suspiciously. See? Dave wasn't doing anything about it. He was just trying to get Adam busted. Adam looked at Dave with intense eyes. Then he hit his head with his hand.

"Oh how could I forget? She slipped on the bathroom floor. I was going to go get the doctor. Thanks for the reminder Dave!"

Adam ran off into no where. Dave and Randy just stared at him.

"I swear something is up with him."

"I agree with you."

Soon Candice came down the stairs. It looked like she had cleaned up and had no cuts. She was wearing a new outfit this time. Torrie came up to her and said something about going back home with her. Candice declined, saying she had signings to do and going to Ontario with Adam. Torrie walked back sad. Candice made her way to Randy and Dave.

"Hey have you seen Adam anywhere?"

"He just went to get a doctor for you."

"Why?"

"You slipped on the bathroom floor. Dave reminded him about."

Candice shot Dave a nasty look. Dave didn't send anything back.

"Oh he did? Well I'm fine. Thank's for the info Randy."

Candice walked away to find Adam. Dave sighed and walked away when Sam walked up to Randy. He saw Mickie leaving with Kenny. Mickie was always concerned about Candice. He walked up to the couple.

"Hey Kenny, mind if I borrow Mickie for a second?"

"Do you need to get rid of another girl?"

"No I need to talk to her."

"OK sure."

Dave led Mickie away from everyone else. He stopped when they were in the corner of the hotel.

"What's up Dave?"

"I swore not to tell…but I have to."

"Tell what? What did you swear?"

"To tell anyone about Candice and Adam."

"What about them?"

Dave explained everything he saw. Mickie just stood there in shock.

"And now I just don't know what to do."

"I knew it. God why didn't I do anything? You say their 'split up?'"

"Yes."

"Invite her back to Washington D.C with you! Get her away from Adam! I would but Kenny and I need to go house hunting. Please Dave?"

"Sure."

"Great. Update me!"

Mickie waved good bye to Dave. Dave went back into the hotel. Candice was just about to walk out with Adam in toe.

"Hey Candice!"

Candice looked up from her cell phone. A wave of relief swept over her face. Adam held Candice's hand tighter.

"Would you like to go to Washington D.C with me?"

"She's going to Ontario with me after her signings."

"Weird. I didn't see any on the calendar. Come on Candice."

Candice looked at Adam, then Dave. She smiled and removed her hand from Adam's.

"Let's go."

Dave took her hand and walked away with her. He looked back at Adam. He was surprised he didn't put up a fight. Adam just stood their pouting. But now Candice was safe for a week. And he knew exactly what to do.


	4. Finally Feeling Safe

Dave lead Candice to his rental and put her bags in the trunk.

"Talk to me Candice" Dave said as he got in the car.

"About what?" Candice asked.

"About what's been happening" Dave said.

"Could we not talk about that" Candice said.

"Candice..." Dave started to say but was cut off by Candice.

"Dave please. Not now" Candice said.

Dave sighed and said "Ok if you say so"

Candice looked out the window and watched the scenery pass her by. Silence fell between the 2 as Dave drove to the airport. They reached the airport and Dave went in to get their tickets.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked Dave as he came back out to the car looking mad.

"Our flight was cancelled and now we have to drive to D.C." Dave said.

"That's a long drive" Candice said.

"Yea I know. We will have to make the best of it" Dave said starting to drive.

"So should I get a hotel when we get to D.C?" Candice asked.

"You can stay with me" Dave said.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Candice said.

"Why not?" Dave said.

"Because what if Adam finds out?" Candice said.

"He can't hurt you anymore. He's in Canada" Dave said.

"Yea thank god for that" Candice said sighing and looking out the window. Dave looked over at his friend and sighed. He continued driving as the silence came back between them. 6 hours later they had made it in D.C. and was 30 minutes from Dave's house. Candice had fallen asleep about 3 hours ago. They reached Daves house and Dave shook Candice awake.

"We're here" Dave said grinning at her.

"OK thanks" Candice said giving him a smile.

She hadn't smiled in a while and it felt good. Dave got his and Candice's bags out of the car and lead her inside of his house.

"Wow this is really nice" Candice said looking around.

"Thanks. I like it even though I'm never home" Dave said.

Candice put her bags on the floor. She looked at everything in the house. She saw Dave checking his messages. Candice wandered around the house, looking for a spare room. She found one at the end of a hall way. She put her bags on the bed. 'It'll be fine Candice, just calm down' she told herself. She made her way back downstairs. Dave was looking around the house trying to find Candice.

"Did you find my room?" Dave said.

"No I put my bags in the spare room." Candice said.

"Oh no need. Just stay in mine." Dave replied.

"But Dave..." Candice was cut off.

"How can Adam know if he's not even here?" Dave asked?

Dave started to get closer to Candice. Candice didn't like where this was going. Soon he was face to face with her. Within seconds he pressed his lips against hers. Candice wanted to pull away, but it felt strangely good. No, she was with Adam! She pulled away, even though her heart told her not to.

"Dave how could you?" Candice yelled.

"I'm sorry Candice but I can't help it!" Dave answered.

"Well you're going to have to! Me and Adam are still together!" Candice said.

"You broke up with him today I thought!" Dave asked.

"Well you know Adam! Dave I'm not going to cheat on him!" Candice answered angrily.

Candice stormed out of the living room. Dave stood there for a while thinking. What was her problem? Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her.

The hours went by as Candice laid awake in the dark. She couldn't get that kiss out of her head. It felt so good coming from him. She hadn't kissed Adam in a while. And finally the bruises were going away. She picked her cell phone and called Adam. She didn't care if he didn't approve. She left him a message.

"Adam its Candice. I don't care if you approve. We're over and that's the final verdict. I can't live like this anymore. I won't live in terror everyday because of you. Get out of my life."

Candice snapped her phone shut. Now it was time to make peace with Dave. She snuck out of her room. She roamed around the house until she found Dave's room. He was laying in his bed, shirt off, fan going. She tip toed into his room. She climbed into his bed and kissed him softly on his cheek. His eyes flickered open.

"What the..." But he was cut off.

"Me and Adam are done Dave. You were right. Now please let me stay." Candice pleaded

Dave rolled over and opened his arms. Candice slid right into them. They stayed cuddled the whole night. And for that one night in a long time, Candice finally felt safe.


	5. Threats and Scares

**Anna's Note: **Hey there! My partner in crime Ashleigh is going on a cruise for about 10 days so we won't have an update after this chappie for a while! So just hang in there with us! Thanks for all the great reviews. FYI: I do all the odd number chapters; Ashleigh does the even number chapters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave woke up the next morning to the sun shining through his curtains. He looked over to his right. Candice was still snug in his arms. He kissed her on top of her head. He got up and put on a shirt. He walked out of the room and went to his kitchen. He looked at the time on the wall clock. 8:00. It was pretty early considering they got in around midnight. And Candice didn't climb in till about 3. He looked through his refrigerator for something to eat. It was pretty much bare. He hadn't been home in a while, so be rarely kept food in there. He sighed. Might as well go out for breakfast. Before he went up to shower, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dave?"

"Yeah this is him. Who is this?"

"This is Mickie! So what's going on? Any news?"

"Ummm…we're…"

"You're together! Oh my god Dave that is so great! But what about Adam?"

Adam. They were still on RAW together. Damn it! Next time he would see her…Dave didn't want to think about it.

"Don't worry. I won't let her out of my sight. And neither should you."

"Oh I won't don't worry! Ugh hang on…"

Dave heard Mickie yell over the phone to Kenny. He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock again. 8:15. He had to shower, and soon. It had been a while since he had a decent shower.

"Sorry about that!"

"So how's the house hunting going?"

"Haha shut up. It's hell. He'll like what I'll hate; I'll like what he'll hate. It's not fair."

"Never is."

"Yeah. Well we have to go. See ya!"

Mickie hung up the phone. Dave put the phone back on the wall. He went outside and got his paper. He saw his neighbor outside on his lawn chair. He didn't bother talking to him this morning. He walked back in and set the paper in the doorway. He decided to take a shower, even though it might wake up Candice. He walked back into his room. Candice hadn't moved an inch. Dave got up some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He hopped into the shower and thought about what to do today. Maybe he would take Candice out. Possibly shopping? His phone went off. He finished his shower and put a towel on. He flipped open his cell to see what made the noise. There was a reminder that he set a while back. He viewed it to see what it was. When he saw it, his jaw dropped. How could he forget? Today was his day to see his kids.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Candice woke up when someone walked into the room. She figured it was Dave since he didn't have his arms around her anymore. She rolled over and looked at the time. It was 8:30. A little too early for her liking. She sat up and looked around the room. It was a pretty basic room. Dark blue walls, white ceiling. She smiled and laid back down on the bed. This was the first time in a long time she felt safe. Her phone rang in her bag. She reached over and pulled it out. Adam was calling. Should she answer? She would have to or else he would keep calling. She answered, but didn't say anything at first.

"Candice."

"Yes."

"What the hell! You do not leave messages like that on my phone! Who do you think you are?"

"You're ex girlfriend."

"And you decided this when?"

"Last night. Well this morning technically…"

"I knew you shouldn't have gone. I'm getting you a ticket to Ontario…"

"No Adam! You don't control me anymore. So just get out of my life and leave me alone. Got it? I'm with Dave…"

Oops. Candice didn't mean to say that. There was silence over the line for a long time. Candice wondered if Adam had hung up. Her question was answered when Adam let out a big breath over the line.

"Fine. But remember this Candice. We're still on the same brand. Meaning I'll still see you every single event. The moment I see you alone, you will be mine. I'll put you back in line, you'll see. Let's just say that…you'll have to cover up again soon enough. All I need is 5 minutes, and a room so far away no one will hear you scream."

Adam hung up the phone. His line was dead. Candice slowly hung up her phone. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He was still on her brand. She went from feeling totally safe to totally terrified in a matter of minutes. One moment she's on top of the world. The next she's falling hard. She put her phone back in her bag. Soon, she was crying. Crying for the fear she would be living in until they switched brands. Crying for putting herself in grave danger. Crying for Dave whom she dragged into this whole thing. Dave came running out to see what was wrong. He ran over to Candice and put his arm around her.

"Candice what's wrong? What happened?"

Candice looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Dave looked back into them.

"Adam called. He threatened me. He said that all he needs is 5 minutes and a room so far away no one can hear me scream. He's going to hurt me again Dave. And I dragged you into this whole thing! Dave I'm so scared!"

Candice dug her face into Dave's chest. Dave hugged her tight and tried to calm her down. But it wasn't working. She was just so scared and worked up about all of this. Dave got down on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. He lifted her head up slightly.

"Listen to me carefully. As long as I'm here, he will not lay a hand on you. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Where I go, you go got it? Mickie will have your back also. Don't get mad that I told her. I had to. If I go back to Smackdown, you're coming with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you with everything I have. Got it?"

Candice nodded her head weakly. She felt a little bit better. But the next RAW event was next Monday. Dave looked her and kissed her. He helped her up from the bed.

"Now get washed up and dressed. I'm taking you out."

"You don't need to do that."

"I do. I have no food. You can't starve."

"Oh. Well then thank you!"

"But…is it OK if we have some people tagging along?"

"Who?"

"My kids."

Candice saw Dave look down to the carpet. She saw that he was embarrassed that he was just telling her this. She always knew he had kids. She met them once and got along with them just fine. She walked over to Dave and put her arms around his neck.

"I could care less. I love your kids. I would never mind."

She gave him a peck on the lips then pushed him out of the room so she could get dressed. She decided on a middle length American Eagle skirt and a pink v-neck Vanity shirt with a white beater under it. She looked at herself in the mirror. This was the first time in weeks she didn't need any foundation. She smiled and put on her diamond necklace given to her by Trish for Christmas last year. She slipped on some white Old Navy flip flops and jogged downstairs, grabbing her purse and phone in the process. Dave was waiting for her by the door. He smiled when he saw her.

"Ready to go?"

"Let's go."

They kissed in the doorway before making their way to the car. While Candice was excited to see his kids again, Dave was as nervous as ever. How would Angie react seeing Candice with him?


	6. Day Out

**Ashleigh's Note: **Hey! I don't know Dave's daughters names so I just made them up. So that's just FYI!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Candice watched the scenery out the window as Dave drove to their destination.

Candice was kinda quiet except for her singing along with the radio quietly.

Dave would take frequent looks over at Candice but would turn his head when she

caught him looking at her.

"Why are you so quiet?" Dave said looking over at Candice then keeping his eyes

on the road.

"Just thinking of how good it feels to be free from Adam" Candice said looking

over at Dave.

"Like I told you he won't hurt you anymore" Dave said.

"Yea I know" Candice said.

Dave gave Candice a smile and continued to drive.

Dave reached his ex-wife's house and parked in the driveway. Dave told Candice

to wait in the car. Candice nodded her head and Dave got out of the car and

walked up on the porch. He knocked on the door and his youngest daughter Miranda

answered.

"Daddy!" Miranda said throwing her arms around Dave.

"Hey sweetie. Is your mom home?" Dave said swinging Miranda around.

"Yea hold on a second. Mom dad's here!" Miranda yelled.

Angie came to the door and said "Hi Dave. You can come in if you want to"

"Thanks" Dave said going in to the house.

"So where's Deanna?" Dave said sitting on the couch in the living room.

"She's at her friends for the weekend" Angie said.

"Oh so it's just Miranda and Kayla?" Dave said.

"Yeah I guess so." Angie replied.

Angie looked out the door. Candice was standing there talking with Dave's kids. Angie frowned and looked at Dave. Dave just looked her and smiled.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Her. Who is she? Another daughter I didn't know about?" Angie snapped.

"No. I tell you everything. That's my girlfriend." Dave said proudly.

Angie looked at him like he was crazy. She looked over again. Candice was teaching them her little dance. Angie always thought that was slutty. She looked back at Dave who was looking at her. She gave him a slap across the arm.

"Owww what was that for?" Dave asked.

"I don't want her near my kids." Angie stated.

"Why not? She's gonna be a part of my life so she'll be a part of theirs." Dave defended.

"I…don't…want…her…near…my…kids." Angie snapped.

Dave looked down at Angie. She was clearly mad at him.

"Not gonna happen." Dave answered.

Dave walked out to Candice and his girls. He whistled really loud. All 3 girls looked his way. Miranda ran toward him.

"Daddy look what I can do!" Miranda exclaimed.

Miranda started to do Candice's dance. When she finished, she bowed. Dave laughed and clapped his hands. He took Miranda into his arms and twirled her around. Kayla poked her head out of the car.

"Can we hurry up? I'm hungry!" Kayla whined.

Candice, Miranda and Dave got into the car. Dave put his arm around Candice.

"By the way girls, this is Candice…" Dave said.

"Your girlfriend we know. She told us." Miranda said.

Dave looked over at Candice. She just smiled. She turned her head and started to talk to the girls. All 3 were a lot alike. They finally reached their first destination. Some breakfast at Perkins. Then they just drove around Washington D.C finally making it to the big mall. They spent at least 6 hours there and just a lot of money! Around 7 they went out to dinner. By 9 Dave had the kids home. He didn't bother going up to the door. He knew Angie was mad at him. When they were safely inside Dave drove off. Candice kept laughing to herself the whole time.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Oh nothing." Candice lied.

"Come on it has to be something." Dave said.

"Well, when me and the girls were shopping, we were talking." Candice answered.

"What about?" Dave asked.

"About your relationship with Angie." Candice replied.

"Oh. Well that couldn't have been good." Dave said.

"They said it wasn't stable. But they think that me being with you is one of the best thing to happen to you." Candice answered.

"Really? Well, their sweethearts when they want to be." Dave chuckled.

When they made it home Candice went straight upstairs. Dave followed her later. She was already on the bed. She was checking her messages. Dave went over and kissed her.

"Any messages from Adam?" Dave asked.

"Of course. But it'll be OK since I'm with you." Candice said.

Dave kissed her again and put his arm around her. Dave went to sleep quickly. But Candice couldn't sleep. She thought about RAW. Would she really be safe?


	7. So This Is Love?

Monday rolled around pretty quick. The week had gone by so fast Candice wondered where it went. But it didn't matter. She was so happy for the first time in months. Her and Adam were through, and Dave was on RAW. She was so happy she didn't need to wear sweatshirts and sweats all the time anymore. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a pink v-neck shirt with hearts. She waited for Dave by the car to get their luggage. She laughed when Dave leaned against the car out of breath.

"Why do you bring so much stuff?"

"It's just not for me. I share my stuff with the other divas now!"

Dave laughed and kissed her. They walked into the building hand in hand. Adam wasn't here yet. Candice let out a sigh of relief. Mickie came out from her room and squealed. She hugged Candice tight. This time, Candice didn't have to wince in pain. Mickie let go and put her arm around the Wisconsin beauty.

"Don't worry Dave. I can take it from here."

"OK. But remember. Call me if you see him. By babe."

Dave kissed Candice again before he walked off with his stuff. Candice giggled and turned to Mickie. Mickie was laughing.

"You look like a school girl looking at her crush."

"Well I was!"

"Oh everyone knows about you and Dave."

"What? Who…"

"I only told the divas. Adam told everyone else. No one cares since they think you make a great couple. Come on!"

Mickie and Candice linked arms and walked down the halls. They said hi to Shawn, Ric, Victoria and Torrie. They made it to their room safely. Mickie locked the door and sat down. Candice was brushing her hair when her phone rang. Mickie looked at who was calling. She opened it but snapped it shut. Candice knew it was Adam. Candice opened her bag and looked at her clothes. She opened Mickie's bag and set it next to hers.

"Mick, what should I wear?"

"I don't know Candy! Pick something."

Candice picked a silver tank top with hot pink pants. She plugged her curler and straighter in. Mickie came out in a red mini skirt. Candice smiled as she started to straighten her hair. Mickie's cell rang. Candice picked it up and looked at it. Adam was calling her. She just hung up on him and threw it into Mickie's bag. Mickie sighed and looked up.

"I gotta go to make up. Let's go."

"I'll be fine here."

"Nope. Dave told me not to leave you here alone."

"If the door's locked I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus I have his number on speed dial. Go I'll call when I need you."

"I don't know Candy…"

"Just go!"

"Fine. But if Dave sees me I'll tell him you insisted."

Mickie hugged Candice and walked out of the room. Candice locked the door and went back to her hair. After 10 minutes, it was straightened. Now to curl it. Before that could happen, someone was knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's John."

She opened the door to find the WWE Champion at her door. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Dave told me a while ago. He saw Mickie by herself so he sent me to check on you. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. The door's locked so he can't get in."

"OK. I'm down 3 doors if you need me. But I have to go see Maria. She's been on me about our 1 year anniversary."

"That's right it's coming up! Well have fun."

"Always."

Candice laughed and shut the door. But she forgot to lock the door. Candice didn't notice and went back to curling her hair. After 10 minutes, her hair looked great. She put some finishing spray in her hair. She was about to unplug her curler until Adam burst into the room. Then she remembered she didn't lock the door.

"Adam…"

"How could you! You bitch! You left me for that jerk!"

"He's not a jerk! He's my boyfriend and a damn better one at that!"

"I was the best you ever had! You think you can dump me without my consent?"

"I don't need it you bastard. Now get out before I…"

"Call Dave? No need. I took him out already. No one knows. So who ya going to turn to?"

Candice noticed she was stuck. Adam came at her at full speed. She dived out of the way while Adam crashed into the bathroom door. He looked up and was mad. He came at her again. Candice grabbed the curler and held it on Adam's arm. Adam yelped in pain. Candice ran into the bathroom and tried to lock the door. But Adam grabbed her and pulled her back. He pinned her to the floor. She tried to get out, but he was to strong. The burn on his arm was starting to blister and Adam was clearly in pain. But he had his evil grin and he laughed.

"There's no one to help you now princess. You're all mine."

"Before he could strike her, someone came in and tackled him. The person brawled with him in the corner. He called from the corner.

"Run!"

Candice looked at the scene, then ran. She ran to Dave's room to see if he was OK. She saw him walking down the hall. He wasn't hurt at all. Adam lied so she wouldn't call him. Candice ran to him and went into his arms.

"Candice. What the…"

"I know I wasn't supposed to be alone! But John came and I didn't lock the door and Adam…"

That was all Dave needed to hear. He was running to her room along with many other stars and WWE crew. When they got there Adam was being held back from the room. His burn was severe and had an ice pack on it. Candice stared at him intently. He stared at her back with intensity in his eyes.

"This isn't over between us Candice. It's far from over!"

The man that saved her came from the room. He had a scratch above his eye and some bruises, but he was OK. Candice got to see who it really was. It was Randy Orton. He saw her and walked over to her. Candice hugged him when he was close enough.

"Thank you so much. I don't know…"

"It's ok. You don't owe me anything. I was just passing by and I saw what was happening. You burned him pretty good."

Candice laughed and looked at Randy. He had such deep blue eyes. They were almost mesmerizing. Correction, they were. Tears started to form in her eyes. Randy took his fingers and wiped them away for her.

"Hey. Don't worry. Dave's not the only one who will protect you."

At the mention of his name, Dave came over and pulled Candice close to him. He kissed the top of her head and shook Randy's hand.

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"No need. It's not necessary."

"Candy, why didn't you call me?"

"Adam said he took you out."

"That lying bastard."

"Calm down Dave. Adam lies like that. Well, I gotta get ready for my match. See you two later. Bye Candice."

Randy winked at her and walked away. Candice smiled and sighed. She shook her head. What was that all about? She looked up at Dave. She could tell he was jealous. But he had no reason to be. Dave took Candice's hand and led her back to her room.

"So your match is in an hour. Good luck."

"Your not coming down with me?"

"My match is right after that. I can't."

"OK. Good luck."

She went to kiss him but Dave just walked away. Why was he mad? Candice loved him, not Randy. She could have easily liked him and went out with him. Dave should be happy that she with him. She didn't love Randy. No way. Or…did she?


	8. In Good Hands

Candice waited in the gorilla position for her music to start playing. Candice took deep breaths in and out before she heard: 'let me show you what love is'. That was her time to go out and entertain the fans. Candice walked out of the curtain to screaming fans, many of them taking pictures. Candice made her way down to the ring and did her usual entrance.   
"And Making her way to the ring...Candice Michelle" Lillian said.  
Candice got in the ring and waited for her tag team partner. Vince said that a new diva was debuting tonight. Candice had a weird look on her face when she heard 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne come through the speakers in the arena. A girl Candice had never seen before walked down the ramp with a smile on her face. Candice grabbed a microphone and said "Um who are you?"   
The girl grabbed a mic and said "I'm RAW's newest diva and your tag team partner. I'm Ashleigh Stratus"  
"Stratus? As in Trish's little sister?" Candice said in the mic.  
"Yea that's me" I said in the mic.  
"Well welcome to the WWE. I think we have a job to do. So if we could get Melina and Victoria out here, we'll handle our business" Candice said throwing the mic down. Melina's theme played, and Melina came out with her title above her head with Victoria by her side. They did a little pose and made their way to the ring. Melina did the splits while Victoria just walked in. Candice looked over at Ashleigh. She looked just like Trish. But did she have the same skills. She leaned over and talked to her. "Do you want to go in first?" Candice asked. "Oh can I?! Please?" Ashleigh pleaded. Candice sighed and got out of the ring. It was Ashleigh and Victoria starting. When the bell rang Ashleigh immediately went for a kick in the gut. But Victoria caught her leg. Ashleigh whipped around and hit Victoria in the head with her other leg. 'So far so good' Candice thought. Ashleigh got on top of Victoria and started to punch her. Then she lifted Victoria up by the hair and threw her into the corner. She gave her a chop as the crowd yelled 'Woooooo!' Then Ashleigh climbed to the top turnbuckle with Victoria's hair. As she was about to go down Victoria turned around and tipped her off the turnbuckle and onto the floor. Victoria pushed her back into the ring and tagged Melina. Melina came in and did a drop kick. Then the grabbed her hair and stood on her back. She pulled her hair as hard as she could. She got off before the ref counted to 5. Melina bounced off the ropes and gave her a DDT. Melina went for the pin, but Ashleigh kicked out at 2 ½. Melina pounded on her back for a while before working on her arm. She was twisting it in the middle of the ring. As Melina was going to hit her with a clothesline Ashleigh gave her a clothesline also. Both divas went down. Candice gasped and hoped she would get up. Ashleigh was crawling toward Candice. Melina tagged Victoria. Before Victoria got her hands on Ashleigh she made the tag. Candice ran into the ring and gave Victoria a clothesline. Then she went to Melina's corner and elbowed her off the ring. She kicked Victoria in the stomach and drop kicked her. She was just about to do her move before she was down on the mat. The ref called for a bell. There was Adam, standing over her. "Oh shit." Adam pounced on her again, hitting her with everything he had. Candice tried to fight back, but it was useless. She saw Victoria try to get him off of her, but he just pushed her off. Adam got out his brass knuckles from his pants. He stared at her with an evil glare. Candice couldn't move at all. Before he hit her, Randy speared him. He stomped on him and then gave him a knee to the chest. Adam tried to roll out of the ring but Randy grabbed onto his hair. He kicked him in the stomach and gave him an RKO. The crowd went wild for him. He rushed over to Candice and kneeled by her side. "Are you OK? Can you try and talk?" Randy asked. "Kinda." Candice replied. Candice saw Dave run down the ramp and sliding into the ring. Randy saw him, but didn't back away. Dave walked by and slowly helped Candice up. She leaned against Dave's cool skin. He put her by the ropes and stared Randy down. He shoved him back. Randy laughed and smiled. Soon the guys were fighting in the middle of the ring. Candice got enough strength and went to break them up. But Ashleigh went over and held Dave behind. He tried to get around her, but she wouldn't let him. Candice looked at Ashleigh confused. She went over to Randy and tried to hold him back. But Randy didn't care about that. The minute Candice walked over Randy started to check her out. Dave noticed this and tried to get at him. But Ashleigh kept holding him back. "Dave calm down!" Ashleigh shouted. Dave looked over at Candice again. She was clutching her gut. Randy helped her out of the ring and started to walk her down the ramp. Dave was starting to after him, but Ashleigh kept holding him back. "Let them go Dave." Ashleigh said. "I can't let him go with my girlfriend!" Dave yelled. "She'll be fine. She's in good hands." Ashleigh responded. Dave looked the new diva over. So this was Trish's little sister. She was gorgeous that was for sure. Her brown hair was wavy and the blonde highlights made it perfect. Her eyes stood out against her hair. Her skin was smooth against his. She was perfection. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Pretend to look mad to sell." Ashleigh suggested. Dave nodded and got out of the ring 'angrily'. Ashleigh followed behind trying to 'reason' with him. When they reached the back Dave let out a smile. "You forgot to pick me up at the airport today." Ashleigh stated. "Damn that was today? I'm so sorry Ashleigh!" Dave said. "It's ok. Shane picked me up." Ashleigh replied. "There has to be a way I can make it up to you." Dave asked. "How about some dinner at the little Chinese restraint down the street?" Ashleigh asked. "I don't know. What about Candice?" Dave asked. "She'll be fine. Come on." Ashleigh said. Dave sighed and didn't think twice. He told Ashleigh he would see her outside her locker room after his match, which was at the time going on. As he waited for his music to go, he looked back at Ashleigh. She blew him a kiss and kept walking. Dave looked her up and down. How could she be so perfect? He found himself comparing her to Candice. Somehow Ashleigh was beating her out. But he loved Candice…right? 


	9. You Don't Need Me

Candice sat on the bench in the medical room with an ice pack on her head. That spear from Adam nearly knocked her out. She looked down at her arms and legs. The doctor said she wouldn't get any bruises from the attack. If he did hit her with the brass knuckles, then she would. Candice sighed and looked at the time. There was at least an hour and a half left of the show. What was with that new girl? Something didn't feel right about her. Yeah, she was Trish's little sister. But Candice didn't think she could trust her. Someone knocked on the door. Candice looked up and saw Randy with some flowers. Candice laughed and waved him in.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Just almost got the wind knocked out of me. Thanks for saving me for the second time tonight."

"No problem. Just call me Superman."

Candice laughed and took the flowers. Daisies. They were her favorite flower. She set them next to her and looked back at Randy. He was talking to the doctor. Then it dawned on Candice that Dave's match was on. As Candice reached for the remote, Randy took it away.

"Umm…hello?"

"I don't think you should watch anything. Since your head in all."

"Dave's match is on soon so I would like to watch it."

"It already started. Plus you know the ending."

"Give me the remote Randy."

"No."

Candice looked away for a second. Then she spun around and took the remote. She turned the TV on right when Dave was walking down the aisle to the ring. But he wasn't alone. There was another girl with him. It was that new girl Ashleigh. Why was she with him? Why would Dave let this happen? How could that new girl do this to her? Randy looked down at the floor.

"I didn't want you to see it Candice. I'm sorry."

Candice's eyes started to tear up. Dave and Ashleigh hugged for a while, then he went to the ring. Candice wiped the tears away from her eyes. Why would Dave do this to her? He always said he would be there for her. But he wasn't now. Candice jumped off the table, only to fall against it. Randy rushed over and caught her before she fell any further.

"Where are you going?"

"To the ring. To get my man back."

Candice pushed Randy away and started to walk to the ring. She was a woman on a mission. She had to get Ashleigh back. There was no way she could trust her now. Torrie ran up to her and started to follow her at her side.

"Candy! How you feeling?"

"Shitty how else?"

"Well I'm sorry! So I take it you won't be going out tonight?"

"Possibly. Now move."

Candice turned a sharp corner which made Torrie run into a wall. Candice laughed silently to herself. But she got serious a second later. She was approaching the curtain. It was only footsteps away. Right when she was about to step out, the sound guy got in front of her.

"Where are you going? Your match is over."

"I need to get out there."

"Not till after the match is done."

"I can't wait that long."

"Well your gonna have to."

Candice looked up at the monitor. Ashleigh was cheering Dave on. She even had the nerve to blow him a kiss! Dave had more nerve to return it back quickly before giving a clothesline to Jeff. Anger built up inside of her. She had to go now. She pushed the guy into his sounds booth. She pushed back the curtain and ran down the aisle. Ashleigh saw her and got a scared expression on her face. She started to run to the other side of the ring. But Candice just caught her in the middle. Candice gave Ashleigh a clothes line and then sat on her. She started to punch her in the face. Ashleigh pushed her off and ran into the ring. She ran and hid behind Dave. Dave looked at her confused. Then he saw Candice going after her. The bell rang for the match to end. She ran around Dave and got Ashleigh by her hair. She pulled her back and made her land with a thud on her back. She started to stomp on her, but Dave pulled her away. She kicked and tried to get out of his grip. Ashleigh just got up and jumped on top of her. Dave let go and Candice fell to the mat. Ashleigh banged her head against the mat and punched her. Randy came running down and aisle and slid into the ring. He grabbed Ashleigh and held her back. Dave came back in and held Candice back. Both girls were fighting against the men. Randy managed to get Ashleigh out of the ring and back up the aisle. Once they were backstage, Dave let go of Candice. Candice turned around and faced Dave.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Let that skank come down with you and cheer you on? She blew you a kiss!"

"I was making it up to her. I forgot to pick her up at the airport today."

"I don't care Dave! The point is that she's flirting with you! You blew the damn kiss back!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did I saw it! She wants you Dave! She's trying to tear us apart! Can't you see?"

"I can't believe your accusing her of this. Her first day here and your already on her back. I won't take this shit from you."

Dave started to walk out of the ring. Candice knew that she did something wrong. She ran after him and took his wrist. She tried his arm at first, but it was too big. Dave looked back at her.

"Dave come on."

"Come on what? Sometimes, I don't get you."

"Dave I need you. Just…stop hanging around her. She's bad news. I need you badly."

"You have Randy. Why do you need me?"

Candice stared at him. Dave got out of her grasp and walked up the aisle. He stared at her for a while. Then he shook his head and walked back. Candice started to get tears in her eyes.

"Dave? DAVE!"

Dave looked back at her. By now she was starting to cry. She tried to hold back her tears as she talked to him.

"Please! Don't do this!"

All Dave did was look down and start walking up the ramp again. Secretly, he was sad. He knew what he did was wrong. But how could Candice accuse her of something like this? He looked up at the MegaTron. She was crying in the middle of the ring. He saw Randy run past him and back into the ring. He had his arm around her, trying to comfort her. Candice didn't need him. So he didn't need her. He walked back to see Ashleigh standing by a wall. He walked over to the new diva.

"You OK? You wanna go back to your girl?"

"No. She can do without me."


	10. Who's The Cheater?

Dave and Ashleigh had gone out for dinner that night. They sat in a little italian resturaunt making small talk. Ashleigh noticed that Dave would drift off sometimes, and his mind would be somewhere else.  
"Are you ok?" Ashleigh asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine" Dave replied.  
"You seem kind out of it" Ashleigh said.  
"I'm fine really" Dave stated.  
"Look I know you're thinking about Candice, and I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble between you 2" Ashleigh said.  
"Don't blame it on yourself. Candice can be jealous sometimes. She doesn't get that me and you are just friends" Dave said.  
"I want to be friends with her, but I don't think she will ever speak to me again after what happened the first day I was a diva" Ashleigh said looking at the floor.  
"Don't talk like that. Candice doesn't open up to too many people. You just gotta let her learn to trust you" Dave stated.  
"I just want her to like me, but I'm not going to push it and make it worse" Ashleigh replied.  
"It will take some time, but just be patient" Dave said smiling.  
"Ok off that subject. How is everything?" Ashleigh asked.  
"Everything is good" Dave replied.  
"That's good" Ashleigh said.  
"What about you?" Dave said taking a drink of his whiskey.  
"Everything is ok I guess. It's been kinda hectic since Trish got married" Ashleigh said.  
"How is she?" Dave asked.  
"She's really good. She's also really happy. I wish she would think of coming back. It would be awesome to work with my sister. I've learned a lot from her, and I just to make her proud of me" Ashleigh stated.  
"She will be. If you are anything like her, you will make her proud and succeed like she did" Dave replied.  
"I hope so" Ashleigh said smiling.  
"So no boyfriend?" Dave asked.  
"Nope, no boyfriend. I'm just having fun being single" Ashleigh said.  
"Well good for you" Dave said.  
The rest of the night, Ashleigh and Dave caught up with each other and had a good time talking and laughing. They walked out of the restaurant and decided to go for ice cream.  
"I haven't had this much fun in a while" Ashleigh said as they sat a table with their ice cream.  
"Yea me either. It was really nice hanging out with you again" Dave said.  
"Yea it was. It was nice seeing how much of a little kid you really are" Ashleigh said laughing.  
"Well thanks. I think" Dave said laughing with her.  
"So, how did you and Candice get together?" Ashleigh asked.  
"It was kind of weird actually. Candice was dating Edge and he was abusing her. So she broke up with him and we instantly fell for each other" Dave said.  
"So you saved her from Edge?" Ashleigh asked.  
"Yea pretty much" Dave said.  
"That's really cute. I hate that guy and I hope you beat the crap out of him at Vengeance" Ashleigh said laughing.  
"Trust me, I intend to" Dave said laughing with her.  
Ashleigh looked at the wall clock to check the time. Dave just looked at her. She was nothing like her sister. She seemed to dye her hair brown, but had some blonde highlights in them. Her eyes were a nice deep blue. She turned back and gave him a smile. She had the same smile as Trish.  
"I think we should head back to the hotel." Ashleigh said.  
"Right. It's getting late." Dave responded.  
Dave paid for the ice cream and drove back to the hotel. The drive there was silent. But Ashleigh didn't care. She thought Dave was the sexiest man alive. His black hair was so sexy with his dark eyes. He had the biggest muscles she had ever seen. She wondered why Candice didn't fight for him. Soon they reached the hotel. Dave opened the door for her as she got out. They walked up the stairs with their luggage to their rooms. Dave walked Ashleigh to her room. She was sharing with Victoria, Torrie and Mickie.  
"Well this is my stop." Ashleigh stated.  
"I figured." Dave replied.  
They stood in silence for a while. Dave coughed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Well thank you for a great night." Ashleigh said.  
"Your welcome. I'm always open." Dave replied.  
"But what about Candice?" Ashleigh asked.  
Dave looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then he leaned in and gave Ashleigh a kiss. When he pulled away, Ashleigh couldn't help but smile.  
"Lets just forget about her for a while." Dave answered.  
Dave winked at Ashleigh and walked to his room. Ashleigh giggled and walked into her room. But what they didn't know was that Candice was watching the whole thing from a hotel room. But the thing was, it wasn't even her room. It was Randy's. Randy came up behind her with a towel around his waist and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Is everything OK Candy?" Randy answered.  
"It is now." Candice replied.


	11. Going Their Seperate Ways

The next morning Candice woke up in her own room. She forgot that after she saw Dave, she grabbed her things and went to her room. She looked around the room to remember who she shared a room with. Mickie was slumped over the table reading the newspaper. Maria was talking to herself in the bathroom. Candice moaned and held her head. Mickie looked up and smiled at the diva.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Yeah same to you too."

"Where were you last night? You came in pretty late. I was worried since Dave went out with that new diva."

"Oh. I had to go back to get my head checked. It hurts like hell."

"It's gonna for a while. I already took a shower so if Maria comes out it's all yours."

"Haha thanks."

Candice got up slowly and stretched. She opened her bag to look for something to wear. But there was a problem. She didn't know if she was going to Wisconsin or back to Dave's place. She decided to call him and find out. She would just act calm and pretend she didn't see anything. His phone rang 4 times before he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Heyy babe! How are you this morning?"

"Tired. What's the call for?"

"Plans. Are you going back to D.C? Because if not I want you to come to Wisconsin with me!"

"Uhhh…why?"

"To meet my family of course. They already know about us so they might as well meet you."

"I would. But I have a signing in Miami today."

"Oh. Well can you come to Wisconsin after?"

"Possibly. Listen let's just talk about this downstairs."

"OK. Love you!"

Dave hung up on her before he heard her. Candice slammed down the hotel phone. Something wasn't right with him. Maria came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Candice took out a pair of Vanity jeans with a tight Packers jersey. While she was showering she thought about last night. She didn't remember it very well. She remembered Randy driving her to the hotel and bringing her to his room. He gave her some champagne to drink. Then one thing led to another…and then she saw Dave and Ashleigh. OK so she did remember everything. Candice stepped out of the shower and started to blow dry her hair. After about 20 minutes, she was out of the bathroom. Mickie was packing her stuff up.

"Maria went downstairs to meet John. She doesn't know where he's taking her."

"Oh it's their 1 year already?"

"Yeah. Time flies doesn't it?"

"Totally. I remember when they started to go out. Maria was always talking about him."

"That hasn't changed."

Candice laughed as she zipped her suitcase up. Her and Mickie made their way downstairs. When they got there Candice noticed that Dave wasn't down yet. But she saw Ashleigh come down with Victoria and Melina. They were laughing at something. Ashleigh saw Candice and waved at her. Candice just scowled and walked the other way. Unfortunately, Ashleigh caught up with her.

"Candice! We need to talk."

"I already have to talk to someone."

"Well listen. I'm really sorry I might have got in the middle of your relationship with Dave. I totally didn't mean to. We just went out for coffee least night. Nothing else. You two are so perfect for each other! Will you forgive me?"

Candice looked at the new diva. She seemed pretty serious. Damn she was a good actress. Of course there was something else! They kissed hello?! But she sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Of course Ashleigh. I'm sorry I was such a prick."

"Oh I'm so happy we're friends!"

Ashleigh went in and gave Candice a big bear hug. Candice hesitated but hugged Ashleigh back. Ashleigh pulled away and looked behind Candice.

"I think the person you need to talk to just came down."

Candice turned around and saw Dave walking down the steps. Candice smiled and made her way toward Dave. He didn't seem to notice her at first. But when she got closer he got sight of her. He gave her a weak smile as he reached the bottom. Candice kissed him and took his hand.

"So we needed to talk?"

"Oh yeah! I was gonna tell you that I could go to Wisconsin after my signing. But Angie got sick and now she's in the hospital."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Dave! I'll come along…"

"Thanks for the offer hun, but no thanks. I need to take care of my girls. I would love for you to come! But you know Angie isn't a big fan of yours."

"Totally understand. How long will you be watching them?"

"Till Friday. Her sister will swoop in and take them."

"So how about Saturday I can meet up with you in D.C and we can go out to eat?"

"Sounds like a date to me. I'm in. But my plane leaves in an hour and I need to hustle to the airport."

"OK babe love you."

"You too."

Dave gave Candice a quick kiss. He winked at her and walked away. Candice sighed. She felt like things were finally better. She turned and saw Randy coming up to her. Now this couldn't be good. He walked up to the diva and smiled.

"So you and Dave are better now?"

"I think so. We'll see each other on Saturday."

"Sounds great."

Randy started to walk away. Candice looked at him and bit her lip.

"Hey Randy!"

"Yeah?"

"Since we have an appearance together Wednesday at Six Flags in Chicago…would you…like to come to Wisconsin with me?"

"Well. I would be honored."

Randy bowed like in the old ages. Candice laughed and made her way to the legend killer. She took his arm and they walked outside. They got in a cab to head to the airport. But what Candice didn't know was that Dave really didn't have a signing in Miami. And Angie wasn't sick either. He didn't have to go see his kids. He was actually going to Toronto with Ashleigh to visit Trish. And the thing was…neither Dave nor Candice knew that the other was sneaking around behind the other's back.


	12. EMERGENCY CHAPPIE!

This has nothing to do with the stories. But I believe this is true.

Today, confirmed that Chris Benoit and his family were found dead in their home in Atlanta. Here's the article from are still awaiting further details, but is extremely saddened to report that former WWE and WCW World champion Chris Benoit and his wife, former WCW and ECW personality Nancy "Woman" Benoit were both found dead today in Atlanta, Georgia. Obviously this will be a huge developing story in the days to come but at this point, we'd like to express our deepest condolences to the Benoit's family, friends, and fans at this time.

_A meeting is currently ongoing at WWE TV and it is expected that tonight's three hour Raw will now be dedicated to Benoit's memory._

_6:09 Update: issued the following statement this afternoon, also announcing that the Benoits' family (the couple had two children, although if it was them has not been confirmed) were also found dead:_

_"WWE is sad to report that Chris Benoit and his family have been found dead in their home. Police are currently investigating the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Tonight's Raw will be a tribute to Chris and his family."'_

I want to say personally that this is the saddest moment in WWE. My thoughts and prayers go out To Chris's extended family and friends. This is truly sad. And thinking this isn't just some sick storyline it must be true. I'm sure the whole wwe world in shock. I still am. My god I'm crying….

Chris was an amazing wrestler. He had something many wrestlers don't. He's a veteran but is still in the game. His last title was the United States Championship. He is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Through WWE's good times and bad, he still stayed. I would like to dedicate this "chapter" To Chris and his family. May they rest in peace…


	13. Didn't Get Far

Dave and Ashleigh had just arrived in Toronto, and were on their way to Trish's house. Every once in a while Dave would look over at Ashleigh and smile. Ashleigh would smile back.

"Are you sure it was cool with Candice that you came with me to visit Trish?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yea, I just told her that I was visiting an old friend" Dave replied.

"Oh ok. Just as long as she doesn't come hunt me down" Ashleigh said laughing.

"She wouldn't do that" Dave replied chuckling.

"I hope not" Ashleigh said.  
Dave looked over and gave her a smile as Ashleigh pulled in to Trish's driveway.

"Well here we are" Ashleigh said as she got her bags out of the trunk of the rental.

Dave got out and grabbed his bags out of the trunk and followed Ashleigh up the steps to Trish's house. Ashleigh climbed the steps with Dave right behind her.

"Patricia, guess who!" Ashleigh yelled in the house.  
A very excited Trish came out of the kitchen and threw her arms around her little sister. "I am sooo glad you're here!" Trish saw Dave and gave him a smile.

"Well long time no talk Dave" Trish said hugging him.

"Hey how are ya Trish?" Dave asked, returning the smile.

"Good. You?" Trish replied.

"Good" Dave answered.

"Well come in" Trish said leading Ashleigh and Dave inside.

"It's so good to be home" Ashleigh said putting her bags on the ground and sitting down on the couch.

"It's nice to have you home sis" Trish said sitting next to Ashleigh on the couch.

"So, Dave how is the relationship with Candice going?" Trish asked Dave.

"It's going ok I guess. We're on 2 different shows, so we hang out as much as we can" Dave replied.

"Wouldn't today be one of those times?" Trish asked.

"Well when Ashleigh said she was visiting you, I couldn't resist." Dave said smiling.

Trish laughed and got up to hug Dave again. Ashleigh looked over at Dave. Why couldn't he be hers? They let go and Trish headed to her kitchen. Ashleigh patted the couch, signaling Dave to sit down. Dave walked over and sat next to Ashleigh. Trish came back out with 3 glasses of ice tea. She put them down on her table as everyone reached for one.

"So sis. How's the married life treating you?" Ashleigh asked.

"Treating me well. He's out at work right now. But he should be back soon. Oh! We should all go out to dinner tonight! I'll go call him!" Trish exclaimed.

Trish got up and ran back to the kitchen. Ashleigh laughed at her sister. Dave laughed as he put his arm around Ashleigh. The touch of his arm sent shivers down Ashleigh's back. Ashleigh looked up at Dave and smiled. Dave returned a smile back. And just like that. Dave gave Ashleigh a quick kiss. Ashleigh was taken back by the kiss. But she totally let it go. Dave pulled away right when Trish entered the living room.

"OK so it's like 2 now. He'll be home around 4 ish so we can go out at like…6?" Trish asked.

"Sound's like a plan to me." Dave answered.

"Great! Now you don't mind if I leave you two alone for like 2 hours? I have to do a signing at some store. So make yourselves at home. Ashleigh should know where everything is. Love you guys and thanks for the visit!" Trish said as she headed out the door.

Trish grabbed her things and shut the door behind her. Ashleigh got up and brought the glasses back into the kitchen. When she did, Dave hit himself on the head. Why the hell did he kiss her?! He was still with Candice! Ashleigh came back into the room and leaned against the wall.

"So what do you want to do? We can just hang around here, go out somewhere, what?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well what do you recommend?" Dave asked.

"Well if we stay here we can just chill and do whatever. If we go out I know a prefect place we could go to." Ashleigh said.

"Well I know something we could do here." Dave said.

"Well what? Because this place is pretty boring." Ashleigh replied.

Dave got off the couch and made his way toward Ashleigh. Ashleigh got a feeling like she knew what he was thinking. Soon his lips were against hers. Now she knew what he was thinking! As much as she loved his kisses and his touch, he was still with Candice. Ashleigh finally pushed him away.

"Dave!" Ashleigh screamed.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Your still with Candice. Does that mean anything to you?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well…yeah. But I couldn't help myself. Ash look at you. There's no comparison." Dave said.

Ashleigh shook her head at the animal. She wanted to go on with him. But she knew if Candice found out she would be broken into a million pieces. She looked back up at Dave.

"I can't do this with you Dave. As much as I want to, I can't. I can't do that to Candice." Ashleigh said.

Ashleigh walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her coat, car keys and purse. She opened the door and started to walk out.

"I'll be back soon. Have fun with yourself." Ashleigh said.

Ashleigh walked out the door and closed it behind her. Dave ran his hand over his head. He really messed up here. At least Ashleigh was smart enough to stop. Dave sat down on the couch and looked at the T.V. He should probably go follow her. But he couldn't help but wonder. What was Candice doing?


	14. Surprise Visitor

Candice waited outside the airport doors while Randy tried to flag down a cab. Candice couldn't help but smile to herself. The scene of Randy fuming over a stupid cab was amusing. It was helping her calm the nerves of what her family think when she brought Randy instead of Dave. Randy finally got a cab and motioned Candice to come over. When Candice was half way, some business guy swooped in and took the cab. He slammed the door in Randy's face and the cab drove away. Randy started to clutch his fists in anger. His knuckles started to turn white. Candice ran up to him and held him by the arm.

"It's OK Randy. We're not in a hurry."

"That no good, business bastard."

"Here. Step aside and let me try."

Candice pushed Randy to the side. She unbuttoned her polo so her bust would show. She rolled her kaki shorts up so they were short. She whistled at the next cab and flipped her hair. The cab stopped right in front of her. Candice turned to Randy and smiled.

"It always works."

"Well you're basically giving the driver a peep show."

"Who said it was for him?"

Candice winked once more before putting her luggage in the trunk and stepping into the cab. Randy smiled to himself. Candice was acting just like him. And he loved it. He put his luggage in the trunk and got into the cab. He shut the door and the cab took off. The cab ride to Candice's house was a fairly quiet one. When they were at least 5 minutes away, Candice decided to warn Randy about her family.

"OK this is how it goes. My parent's aren't home because there on a cruise. You have my sister who is a crazy bitch. Beware of her. You have my uncles who love to fight. So maybe you'll fit in. Then you have my…"

"Hey!"

Randy put his hand over her mouth. Candice got goosebumps from his touch. She looked into his blue eyes. Why did they have to make her melt?

"I can handle anything. Meet my family and you will know."

Candice smiled and looked out the window. They were here. She sighed as she got out of the cab. She could only hope that no one would bring up Dave. If they did, she was screwed. Randy got out his and Candice's bags. He was headed to the backyard before seeing Candice going into the house. He shrugged and followed her in. They snuck upstairs and put their stuff on a bed. Candice did a mirror check as she brushed her hair and applied some lip gloss.

"Stop getting dolled up and let's go."

"Hang on. I don't look good."

"You always do."

Candice looked back at him. Did he really just say that? Randy was smiling like he did nothing wrong. So Candice just smiled and put the lip gloss down. Randy held out his hand. But Candice just grabbed his arm. She didn't want people to think they were together. Randy and Candice walked down and opened the sliding doors. At that moment, Randy had no clue what he was getting into. Candice saw her sister stop mid run and screamed.

"Candy!!! Oh my gosh your finally here!!!"

She ran over and gave Candice a really big hug. Candice just stood there for a while before hugging her back. Her sister backed off and looked Randy up and down.

"This isn't Dave. I thought you said he was coming."

"I know I did. But…"

"Dave had an unexpected signing Vince booked him for. And Candice gratefully offered for me to come along with her so I could get my mind off…oh it's too tragic."

"Oh you poor man! What happened?"

"My sister. She has cancer. I wanted to be with her, but I can't. Candice wanted to take my mind off it. She is just so sweet."

"Well that's the Candy we all know and love! I'm Jessica by the way. Candy go say hi to your cousins while I show this man around."

Jessica grabbed Randy by the arm and led him off. Randy looked back and winked at Candice. Candice just laughed and looked over at the kiddy pool. There were her sister's kids and her cousins. She looked past them and found her uncles and aunts. She started to walk over to them before Jake, her sister's oldest son, grabbed onto her leg.

"Jacob your wet!"

"Hi to you too!"

Candice just laughed and picked the 6 year old up. She spun him around before putting him down. Threse, her sister's other kid, ran over and hugged Candice. Now she would have to change pants. Then the rest of the kids shrieked and hugged her legs. Her aunt Debbie ran over to the kids.

"Come on kids let's not get auntie and cousie Candy wet now."

The kids backed off and went back into the water. Candice hugged Debbie as she walked over to the rest of her family. She sat next between uncle David and uncle Mike. Candice took a swig of the beer her uncle offered her. Her aunt Chelsea poked her and pointed to Randy.

"That's not Dave is it?"

"Well no. That's my friend Randy. His sister has cancer and he can't see her. So I invited him here."

"Well how nice. How is your relationship with Dave anyways?"

Candice could tell the truth and say it was basically falling apart. Some days it was perfect. Others they barely spoke. She desperately wanted to tell the truth to them. But then she knew questions would be raised.

"Fine."

"Now licorice. I don't think that's a good fine."

"It is David. Now leave it."

The uncles and aunts went back to their conversations. Candice's mind wandered back to Dave. Where was he? What was he doing? Did he miss her? Candice did kind of miss him. She wanted to call him. She got up from the table and called Dave. His phone was off. Candice sighed as she looked over at Randy. He was talking to Jessica and playing with Jake. Randy looked at the gate and his eyes widened. Candice cocked her head to the side. Randy ran to her side and held her back. She looked past Randy.

"Oh shit. It's…"

"Adam."


	15. Apology Accepted With Benefits

Ashleigh was sitting on her favorite rock at her favorite thinking spot. There was this park about 2 miles from her house that she used to go to when she was a little girl. She would come here when she had a lot of stuff on her mind and just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Ashleigh sat there thinking about the whole situation with Dave. She was really starting to like him more than a friend, but she doesn't want to hurt Candice since her and Dave were still together.

"This whole thing is so screwed up" Ashleigh said out loud.

"Talking to yourself is the first step to insanity" Ashleigh heard a voice say from behind her. Ashleigh turned around and saw Dave standing there.

"Sorry. I was thinking out loud" Ashleigh replied.

"It's ok. I got bored and decided to take a walk. Want some company?" Dave asked.

"Sure" Ashleigh said as Dave walked over and sat down next to her.

"I wanna apologize" Dave said.

"For what?" Ashleigh said looking over at him.

"For kissing you the other day" Dave replied.

"It's ok. It was spur of the moment" Ashleigh said.  
Dave looked back out at the water and silence fell between them. Dave broke the silence and turned to look at Ashleigh. She was lost in thought about something and he was curious to what. Ashleigh looked over and caught Dave staring at her, but he didn't turn away. Dave leaned in close and was about a half an inch from her lips when Ashleigh's cell phone rang. Ashleigh jumped and took the phone out of her pocket and opened it.

"Hello? Yea, I'm at the park. Yea he's here. Ok be there in 10" Ashleigh closed her phone.

"That was Trish. She wanted to know if we were still going to dinner." Ashleigh asked. "Yea, we should head back" Dave said standing up.  
They walked back to the house in silence. The whole walk there Ashleigh seemed uncomfortable. She knew Dave was going to kiss her before her phone rang. She had to finish what Dave started. Ashleigh turned him around him and kissed him. Dave was a little taken back at first, but then gave in. Suddenly they heard a flash of a camera. Both looked over to see a paparazzi looking at them.

"This is perfect! 'Pro wrestlers cheating on girlfriend with new diva!'" the man said.

Dave grew furious and walked over to the guy. He took his camera and smashed it on the ground. The man looked up at Dave who was smiling.

"How's that for a headline?" Dave said sarcastically.

"You'll pay for this!" the man yelled.

Dave just walked over to Ashleigh and led her away. When they reached Trish's house Ashleigh stopped Dave in the doorway.

"Not a word to Trish about this OK?" Ashleigh asked.

"How about not a word to anyone?" Dave replied.

"I like yours better." Ashleigh said.

Dave pulled Ashleigh in for one more kiss. As they both walked in, Trish was running around frantically.

"Get dressed! We're going fancy! Quick!"

Trish pushed Dave and Ashleigh in the direction of their rooms. Ashleigh reached hers as Trish slammed her door. Ashleigh smiled to herself. But her smile faded. She could have just ruined Dave's and Candice's relationship. She fell to her bed. She wondered how Candice was doing. Something told her that she wasn't doing well. And she was right.


	16. Love Hurts

**Editor's Note: **Guess what? I'm going away again! This time to Mount Rushmore! I'll be gone till Friday so I won't be able to update till then or Saturday. Thanks for the reviews! And please R&R!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What? No one is happy to see me?"

Candice sure wasn't. What was Adam doing here? And how did he know she was here anyways? Randy started to walk up to Adam. Candice's sister walked over to Candice and stood by her. The party went silent as Randy came face to face with Adam.

"Adam. How's that burn for ya?"

"Haha very funny. Now move aside so I can see my girl."

"Candice isn't your girl anymore."

"Well she sure as hell isn't yours. Why are you here with her? Shouldn't Dave be the one standing toe to toe with me?"

"Leave him alone Adam."

Candice started to walk up to Adam. On the outside, she was tough as metal. But inside, she was shaking with fear. What could Adam do to her? Randy was there for her. Adam would have to go through Randy to get to her. She was standing next to Randy who was protecting her. Adam laughed and smirked.

"So you finally found the guts to stand up to me. How cute. Did Randy teach you that?"

"I said leave him alone. Now leave. You're not wanted here."

"Oh you know you want me here. I'm just stopping by to get you."

"Why? I ended it Adam. So take your burnt ass and leave."

"Is that a warning?"

"It's an order."

Adam stared at Candice for a while. He moved a little and Randy jumped in front of her. Adam got close to Randy before looking over at Candice. Adam smirked then backed away. Then he turned around and left. Randy turned and faced Candice. She seemed to be shaking a little bit. And she still hadn't taken her eyes off the entrance. He put his arms around her for comfort.

"Are you OK? I didn't know he would come…"

"Neither did I. I'm just going to go to our room and wash up a little."

"OK I'll wait out here for you."

Randy gave her a kiss on the top of her head before walking off to Candice's sister Jessica and reassuring everyone that everything was fine. Candice sighed and smiled as she walked into the house. As she did she could hear someone's footsteps upstairs. Figuring it was just someone from her family, she went to her room. Candice closed the door and locked it. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the sink. She looked into the mirror and looked at herself. She held her arms up. No more bruises. She still had to get use to this. Candice cupped her hands and gathered some water in them. She washed her face then reached for the towel. She dried her face off and threw the towel on the floor. When she got up and looked in the mirror, Adam was right behind her.

"Surprise princess."

Candice screamed loudly. Adam grabbed her and threw her to the floor. He almost punched her but Candice slid between his legs. As she was going out the door, Adam grabbed her and pulled her up. He pinned her against the wall. Then he threw her out the door into her room. Candice landed against the end table with her head hitting the corner of the table. She fell to the floor in pain. Adam walked over to her and smiled. He took the curling iron off the bed he had set up. Candice stared at him in horror. She knew what he was doing.

"Adam…please…"

"What? I'm just returning the favor. Too bad your little Randy isn't here to save you. Why aren't you with Dave huh? I thought you loved him…"

"I…"

Candice didn't get to finish the sentence. Adam hit her over the head with the curling iron. Her head hit the corner of the table again and she was out cold. The last thing she heard was Adam's laughing at her and the sizzle of the curling iron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy was talking to all of Candice's uncles. He looked at his watch. Candice had been there for a long time. He decided to go check on her. He walked in and saw someone closing the front door. He walked slowly over to the door to see who it was. Just the flash of long blonde hair had his heart drop. Adam was here. That could only mean one thing. Randy ran up the stairs taking 2 at a time. He got to Candice's room and tried to open the door. But it seemed jammed or locked. Randy banged on the door.

"Candice? CANDICE! Answer me!!!"

Randy paced the hall for a while. He ran to another room and looked around for a bobby pin. He found one lying on the sink in the bathroom. He ran back to the door and tried to pick at the lock. After a minute, he got it. He opened the door and ran into the room. There was Candice lying on the ground. Blood was coming out of the back of her head. Burn marks covered he skin with blood seeping through some of them. Cuts and bruises were starting to form. Randy ran to the window and opened it.

"Someone call 911! Candice is knocked out cold!"

Everyone whipped out their phones and started dialing. Randy ran to the bathroom and got towels and got cold water on them. He ran back to Candice and laid them all over the burns. He tried cleaning up some of the blood from her head and he tried to stop the bleeding. Candice was starting to stir a little bit.

"Candy…Candy please say something."

"Shit…I…hurt."

"I know you do. The ambulance is on their way. Oh shit Candice I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner…"

"It's…not…your…fault."

"Just hang in there for me OK? Please Candy…I can't lose you. I…I love you too much."

Candice kind of looked at Randy. Soon paramedics ran into the room and tended to Candice. Randy stepped back as the family crowded the hall. Many gasped at the sight of Candice. The paramedics put Candice on a stretcher and carried her out. The family panned out as the paramedics left. Randy followed after them. Soon the family was outside.

"One person in the ambulance with her!"

Jessica started to jump into the ambulance before Candice spoke.

"Randy…"

Randy pushed past everyone and jumped into the ambulance. He sat next to Candice and held her hand. She tried her best to hold it back.

"Everyone follow behind us. Make sure everything is locked up and everything is turned off!"

The doors closed and they were on their way to the hospital. Randy looked back at Candice. Some paramedic was checking her blood pressure. Candice faintly squeezed Randy's hand. He looked at Candice. A tear started to fall down his cheek. He decided to call Dave. He took his phone and dialed Dave's number with one hand. It took 5 rings before Dave answered.

"What's so important? I'm at dinner."

"It's Candice. She got hurt. Bad."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Adam showed up. We thought he left but he snuck into the house. He hid in Candice's room and beat her. He's bleeding from the head and has burns everywhere. You have to get here and fast."

The line was silent for a while. He heard Ashleigh's and Trish's voices in the background.

"What hospital?"

"St. Petes. You better get on the next flight here."

Dave hung up the phone. Randy snapped his shut. He held Candice's hand with both of his. He hung over her as the paramedics in the back reported to the ones in the front. He whispered in Candice's ear.

"No matter what…I will always love you."

As he pulled away, he heard a faint voice.

"I…will…too…"

Randy smiled a little as he held Candice's hand. All the way to the hospital he held her hand. He never took his eyes off her. Because he knew…she was Dave's. She was happy for him and her. But secretly he wanted her to himself. He could only hope that Dave and Candice would break apart. And if they didn't…he would have to do it himself.


	17. Change Of Heart

Dave and Ashleigh were out to dinner with Trish and her husband. Dave was finally enjoying things. But he couldn't help but wonder how Candice was. Ashleigh scooted a little closer to Dave. Dave smiled and scooted closer also. Ashleigh started to play around with Dave's foot. Dave smiled as he did the same. Ashleigh giggled into her napkin.

"What are you two doing?" Trish asked.

"Nothing Trish." Ashleigh answered.

Dave laughed as Ashleigh's face turned red. Then his phone started to ring. He checked to see who was calling. It was Randy. Great, just the guy he wanted to hear from. He flipped open his cell.

"This better be important Orton." Dave demanded.

"Trust me. It is." Randy said.

Dave couldn't help but notice to hear sirens in the background. He turned around so he didn't have to face the table. Then he started to talk in a whisper.

"What's so important? I'm at dinner right now." Dave said.

"It's Candice. She got hurt. Bad." Randy said in a rush.

"What do you mean? How is she hurt?" Dave asked.

"Adam showed up. He came back to get Candice. He snuck into the house. He hid in Candice's room and beat her. She's bleeding from the head and has burns everywhere. You have to get here and fast." Randy said.

Dave's jaw dropped. Adam had hunted her down. Ashleigh and Trish were laughing about something in the background. Dave sighed and looked around. The one moment he leaves…

"What hospital are you at?" Dave asked through his gritted teeth.

"St. Petes. Get on the next flight." Randy demanded.  
Dave shut his phone shut and had a blank look on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew what he had to do. He had to get on the next flight to Wisconsin, to see her.

"Is everything ok?" Ashleigh asked.

"Um not exactly." Dave said looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Well Adam showed up at Candice's and he beat her and now she's on her way to the hospital" Dave said letting out a single tear.

"Oh my gosh Dave, I'm so sorry. You should go see her" Ashleigh replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, I have to go see her" Dave said standing up. "Thanks for everything Trish"

"No problem. Give Candice my love" Trish said standing up and hugging Dave.

"I will" Dave said letting out a small smile.

"I'll go back to the house with Dave, so he can pack" Ashleigh said standing up.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later then" Trish replied hugging her sister.  
Dave and Ashleigh walked out of the restaurant, and got back to Trish's as fast as they could. While Dave was packing, Ashleigh was on the phone with the airport getting him a ticket to Wisconsin.

"Well it's all set. Your plane leaves in 2 hours" Ashleigh said snapping her phone shut.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon. It's just that Candice..." Dave started to say but was cut off by Ashleigh.

"I understand. I mean she is your girlfriend, and you have to be there for her. So go to her" Ashleigh replied.  
Dave kissed her cheek. "You're the best. I'll call you the minute I land"

"Tell Candice I hope she's ok" Ashleigh replied.  
"I will. Well bye" Dave said looking at Ashleigh.

Dave was about to walk out the door before he stopped. Something in him didn't really want to leave. He wanted to stay with Ashleigh. They were finally alone. Dave turned around to face Ashleigh.

"What? Did you forget something?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah. This." Dave said.

Dave walked over to Ashleigh and kissed her on the lips. Ashleigh was taken back by this. She wanted to push him away. But then again, she wanted him to stay. Dave let go and looked at Ashleigh for some sort of answer. Suddenly Ashleigh spoke.

"You need to go." Ashleigh said.

"I could just get on a later flight." Dave answered.

"No. You need to…" Ashleigh said before she was cut off.

"Candice has Randy right now." Dave said.

Ashleigh thought about this for a while. True, Candice did have Randy. He was the one with her at the moment. But then again, Candice was his girlfriend…

"My bedroom is this way." Ashleigh said.


	18. All It Takes Is One Mistake

Randy was pacing back and forth in the hall outside Candice's room. He checked his phone for the millionth time tonight. It was 11:30 and Dave still wasn't here. He was supposed to be on the next flight. And when he checked, the next flight was at 8. So what could have happened? A doctor came out of Candice's room looking at her charts. Randy rushed over to the doctor.

"Is she OK?"

"We think she will be fine. She definitely did get hit hard in the head though. Lost blood, but not enough to get any. But…"

The doctor sighed as he looked at the charts again. Randy was hanging on to every word this doctor was saying. Now if only he would continue.

"Candice was kicked hard in the ribs. It broke at least 3-4. She will need to have surgery. She'll be out for a long time."

"How long exactly?"

"Well, the ribs need to be at least 60 percent to fly or travel long distances and 85 percent to start training. Once they are 95 percent, she can wrestle again."

"And that will take…"

"I'm going to say 8-9 months. Maybe a year at the longest."

Randy leaned against a wall and slid down. A year she would probably be out. Candice lived and breathed the WWE. For her to hear she'll be out for a year would break her heart. Jessica walked over and got the same news Randy did. She raced back to her family in the waiting room. Randy got up and sighed.

"When can I see her?"

"The nurse will tell you. Come get me if something happens."

The doctor pat Randy on the back as he walked by. Randy walked over to the window to look at Candice. IV's were hooked up to her. They had ice packs on her arms and legs to take care of the burns. Pieces of blood stained cloth covered her cuts. A bandage was wrapped around her head from the hit she took off the corner of her night stand. Randy leaned his head against the window. If only Randy had gone up with her she would have been safe. Randy heard someone walking down the hall. He turned to see that Dave was the one walking. Dave stopped right next to Randy.

"How is she?"

"Look for yourself."

Dave turned to the window to look at her. Once he saw her, he gasped. She looked worse then he thought. Randy said she was hurt bad. He didn't say she was almost killed. She sure as hell looked like it. If he knew she was this bad he wouldn't have fooled around with Ashleigh.

"What took you so long? The next flight out was at 8."

"Yeah well I made it to the airport a little late so I had to get on the 9 o'clock flight."

"What made you so late?"

"From the restaurant to Trish's house is about 25 minutes…packing…then to the airport…"

"Wait…you were in Canada?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were in DC. That's the flight I checked. Why were you…"

Then it hit Randy. He was with Ashleigh. Anger built up inside of him. Here Dave was supposed to be loyal to Candice. But instead he was running around with the new diva. Randy charged at Dave and he fell to the ground. Both men started to trade punches. Security was called as Candice's family tried to pull them off. Finally security got them off and held them off. Randy was still trying to get at him.

"You bastard! How could you do that to Candice!"

"You don't think I felt bad? I did!"

"Yeah so that's why you did it! I don't believe you for one second Dave! Not one!"

"Well what are you doing here with her huh?"

"Since you bailed to be with your little slut, I actually went with her to make sure she was safe."

"What good it did her."

Randy got out of security's grasp and went after Dave. He started to punch him again. Dave got of his hold and the guys were back at it again. Security called for more guys. Soon the guys were pulled apart again. This time Jessica stood in the middle.

"Guys we can work this out!"

"You didn't even go with her! You left to be with Ashleigh! How is Candice supposed to trust you if you do this shit!"

"Do what! What are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to him Jessica. Randy doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Oh, how's Sam by the way?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Weren't you supposed to go see her this week? I thought you were going to help her with the wedding…"

"Dave I told you…"

"But you basically did the same thing I did. Shame shame Randy."

"At least I didn't fuck around with Candice like you did with Ashleigh!"

Candice's family gasped as all eyes went on Dave. Dave stopped fighting off security. Randy just stood there and smirked. Dave always thought he had his back. But he had something else. Soon people started to hear silent whimpers. Jessica passed the guys and took a peak into Candice's room.

"Uhhh…guys? The door was cracked. And…she's awake."

Only then did it hit Randy and Dave. Candice was awake. Which could only mean one thing. Candice heard everything.


	19. A Living Hell

Ashleigh had just snapped her phone shut and sighed. Dave had just called her for the update on Candice. Trish walked over and put her arm around her little sister.

"What's new?" Trish asked.

"She's hurt pretty bad. I want to go see her" Ashleigh replied.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Trish asked.

"I need to talk to both of them. Or at least Dave anyways" Ashleigh said.  
Ashleigh got up and walked to her room. Her bed was still a mess from before. She shut her eyes, trying to forget what she did. But she just couldn't. Ashleigh pulled her suitcase out and threw some clothes into it. Then she zipped it shut and looked around. She felt so bad looking at her bed. She knew she did something horrible and she wished she could take it back. Ashleigh walked out of her room and almost was to the door before Trish stopped her.

"Ashleigh please think about this" Trish pleaded.

"I did. And I need to do this" Ashleigh replied.  
"Just don't do this! You did enough damage!" Trish yelled.

"But I can fix it! Trish just please let me go" Ashleigh asked.  
Trish sighed as she stepped to the side. Ashleigh nodded her head as she walked outside. She went to her car and got in it. She sat there for a moment. Did she really want to go? She started the car and headed for the airport. Time to do the hardest thing ever.

Ashleigh sat on the plane, and a bunch of things went running through her mind. She knew she hurt Candice by being with Dave, but Dave didn't exactly push her away and say no. The plane landed at the airport in Wisconsin. Ashleigh got her bags from the baggage claim and went to get a taxi. She told the driver to take her to the hospital. On the way there she could picture the disgusted look on Candice's face, but the truth had to come out. Candice had to know what was going on.  
The taxi stopped in front of the hospital, and Ashleigh got out and paid.

"Here goes nothing" Ashleigh said to herself before walking in to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashleigh walked through the halls, getting lost at each turn. She asked the front desk for the room, but she gave her the wrong room. So now she was in her own. She finally turned a hall to find Dave sitting against a door with his head in his hands. Ashleigh lost her breath for a moment. Even though he was an emotional wreck, he still looked sexy. She could just go home and forget telling Dave and Candice. But she couldn't. She walked down the halls as her suitcase trailed behind her. Dave looked up a little and saw her. He shot up and walked toward Ashleigh. They both stopped when they reached each other.

"You don't have to be here" Dave said.

"Yes I do Dave. I know Candice too" Ashleigh answered.

"I'm just glad you're here" Dave replied.

Dave reached in for a kiss, but Ashleigh backed up. Dave stopped and looked at her. Ashleigh was looking down at her nails. She really didn't want to do this.

"What was that for Ash?" Dave asked.

"Dave I need to tell you something" Ashleigh replied.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"I can't do this. Not to Candice. We need to end this. Candice loves you so much and I know you love her. So please, just leave me alone" Ashleigh said in one breath.

Dave stood there shocked. He didn't expect this. At least not today. Dave let out a nervous laugh and ran his head over his really short black hair.

"Your kidding" Dave said.

"I wish I was but I'm not. I'm not going to be known as WWE's slut OK? So just…go back to Candice" Ashleigh answered.

"But I…" Dave started before he was cut off from Ashleigh.

"Just go. Forget about me and focus on your relationship with Candice. I need to go" Ashleigh said as she turned to leave.

Ashleigh walked down the hall, ignoring Dave's pleas to stay. Tears gathered in her eyes as she turned the corner. When she made it outside, she burst in tears. That was the hardest thing she ever did in her whole entire life. She felt so bad. But she didn't feel as bad as Dave. She didn't know that Candice hated his guts. She didn't know Candice didn't want to see him for the rest of her life. Basically what she did was make his life a living hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And we are back! Sorry for the over due update! Ashleigh was sick and had no time to update so it took her a while to make her chappie. I know we are all thankful that she is better (I hope!). So please review! Xoxo!**


	20. Hurt And Confused

"And so then they came up to the hall way…"

Candice wasn't listening to her sister anymore. She was looking out her window to the outside. It was getting dark. She slowly turned her head to look at the window that showed the hospital. She saw Randy leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. She slowly moved her eyes around. She didn't see Dave out there anywhere. Good. She didn't want to see him anyways.

"Are you even listening Candy?"

"No."

"I know. Just lighten up OK hun? I know this is really bad but…"

"But what? Am I supposed to be plastering a smile on my face and going around like everything is OK? I'm not gonna do that Jess. Today is hell and I want it to be over. Now leave me alone."

Jessica sighed as she got up and left the room. She saw Randy come to alert as he heard the door close. Candice saw Jessica talk to Randy. Soon Randy walked out of view. Candice sighed as she looked at the ceiling. Could this day get any worse? All she wanted to do was visit family. But Adam had to come and Dave had to go off with Ashleigh. A tear ran down her already tear stained face. Candice wanted to wipe the tear away, but she didn't have the energy to lift her arm yet. Someone knocked on the door and came in. Candice looked over to see her doctor come in.

"How are we doing?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Sorry. Well you don't have any brain damage. But there is one thing."

"What? This day is already hell."

"Adam broke at least 4 of your ribs. We need to do surgery to repair them."

"And that means…"

"You'll be out for at least 6-8 months. I'm so sorry Candice."

6-8 months? That took up most of the year? No she couldn't afford this. Not now. Candice let more tears fall as she silently cried to herself. She wanted to hurt Adam so bad. But she knows she had been defeated. Adam had won this round.

"I'll come back tomorrow to discuss surgery. Press the button if you need…"

The doctor was interrupted but someone who walked into the room. Candice looked over to find Dave standing in the doorway. Candice sighed and looked at him. Something was different about him. Had he been crying? The doctor took the note and walked out of the room. Dave walked slowly over to Candice and sat down in a chair next to her. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Candy I'm…"

"You have no right to call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry. What I did was…unexplainable. I don't know what got to me. I guess I thought you were doing something with Randy…"

"Are you serious? We would never! He has a fiancée do you not remember?"

"Well…I didn't think of that at the moment. I let jealousy get to me. Candice please just forgive me."

"How can I? Now that I know that you slept with Ashleigh and that I'll be out of action for like half a year…"

"What? Oh Candice…"

Dave shook his head. He felt so bad for. He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. There was no way in hell this man was going to touch her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Candice. I shouldn't have done that. It was totally wrong of me. I feel that it's my fault this happened to you. If I was there…"

"Guess who bitch."

Candice's eyes grew wide as she looked at the man in the doorway. Dave immediately stood up and turned to the door. There was Adam, smirk and all. His sunglasses were still on him. Dave blocked Adam's view of Candice.

"What the fuck are you doing here."

"Oh so now the boyfriend is here. If you still are of course. Where were you earlier today huh? I pounded through Randy pretty easily getting here."

"What did you do."

"Let's just say your family is locked in their little waiting room while Randy is knocked unconscious in a hallway. Now getting past you might be a little harder…but worth a try."

As Adam lunged at Dave, Dave fired back with a spear of his own. Dave and Adam were on the ground giving lefts and rights. It hurt Candice that all she could do was lay there and not be able to help in any way. Soon security rushed into the room breaking the two up. Dave and Adam were still trying to get out of the men's grip. Adam got up and put his hands up.

"You think your so great Dave. You think you can get by with your big muscles and 'tremendous strength.' You don't have shit. Vince likes you because, believe it or not, you're just like Kahli. Big and powerful, but can't wrestle for shit."

That ticked Dave off. He broke of security's grasp and just went at it with Adam. He slammed his head against the table and speared him through the door. Yes, he took the door off the hinges and had it fly through the hallway as Adam crashed into the wall outside. Candice gasped and flew up, wincing in pain as she did. Dave got up and looked at what he did. Security held Dave away as they checked Adam out. They were just about to put handcuffs on Dave until Candice spoke up.

"Don't!"

Security turned around to look at Candice. She held her mid section in pain. Damn having broken ribs hurt like hell!

"Miss we have to."

"No you don't. He acted out of self defense. For me. He was protecting me…"

"My boyfriend was protecting me."

Dave smiled as he heard those words come out of her mouth. Security let Dave go and averted their attention to find out where Randy was. Dave walked back into Candice's room. He sat down and looked Candice in the eye.

"So I'm…"

"I don't know. I just had some feeling to save your ass. Now get out."

"But…"

"I said…get…out."

Dave sighed and looked down. Candice felt bad for doing this to him. But it was just too soon to forgive him. Dave got up and walked out of the room. Candice laid back down in her bed and looked out her window. How she would love to be outside and have fresh air. If only she could move. Soon Candice let the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks. Candice didn't know if she still loved her maybe boyfriend. Randy was unconscious in some hall way somewhere in the hospital. Her family was locked in their family room. Adam was still after her. And she would have to be out for months. Candice closed her eyes, attempting to go to sleep, so she could forget this day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like the chapter? Sorry it's taken so long to update! The next chapter will come from the mind of Ashleigh. Now I just need to get a hold of her…please review!**


	21. Why Do I Always Have To Be This Way?

**Back in Toronto**

Ashleigh had made it home, and she couldn't stop thinking about what she had done to Candice. She didn't mean for it to happen. She and Dave were just supposed to be friends, and nothing more. She should have stopped it when she knew what they were doing. Ashleigh walked in to her house and put her bags in the hallway, before she laid down on the couch and shut her eyes. She just wanted to forget about everything that has happened. She was ashamed that she may have broken up Candice and Dave for good. Ashleigh sighed as she tried to push the thought of Dave out of her head. Then the lifted her wrist to look at the time. 2:30 A.M. She hadn't gotten sleep in days. She just had to get some sleep. Ashleigh slowly got up and started to shuffle to her room. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ashleigh groaned and pushed her hair back as she shuffled over to the door. She opened it to find Randy standing in the doorway.

"Hi?" Ashleigh said to the legend killer.

"Your probably wondering why I'm here." Randy stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Ashleigh snapped back.

"I was wondering…if you could tell me…what actually happened between you and Dave." Randy asked nervously.

Ashleigh stared at him for a while. Damn he was being nosy! Why did he want to know? He had no right to know! Then again, he had protected Candice for a while now. Ashleigh sighed as she stepped to the side to let Randy in. As he walked in, Trish came out of her room, looking tired.

"Ash who's…" Trish started to say before she saw who was standing in her living room.

Randy smiled at Trish and walked over to her to give her a hug. It was pretty weak, but he was tired.

"Nice to see you Trish." Randy said.

"Same…I guess…what are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Just need some questions answered from Ashleigh." Randy replied.

"Ummm…ok…but be quiet, Ron and I are trying to sleep." Trish said before walking off to bed.

Ashleigh waved good night to her sister. Once she was in her room Ashleigh sat back down on the couch. Randy sat right next to her.

"So…" Randy said.

"What do you want answered?" Ashleigh asked.

"Just…why? Why did you go along with his affair? Why did you sleep with him?" Randy asked.

"I…I don't know why. I guess…I really thought I was in love with him. Jealousy got the best of me." Ashleigh answered embarrassed.

"So what got you to call it off?" Randy asked.

"I finally realized what I was doing to Candice. I wanted to be her friend, but I ruined that. So I cut all ties." Ashleigh answered.

"But do you still like Dave?" Randy asked.

"You know what? You're too damn nosy." Ashleigh replied.

Randy stifled a laugh before looking out the bay window. Ashleigh and Randy sat in silence for a while. Then Ashleigh decided to herself that she would ask some questions.

"How about you and Candice?" Ashleigh asked.

"You kidding? I'm engaged. I would never do anything like that to my Sam." Randy answered quickly.

"Dave was with Candice when he was 'with' me. So nothing happened between you two?" Ashleigh asked again.

"No. Even though…never mind. I should go…I'm on lay away to go to St. Louis." Randy said as he got up, but Ashleigh pulled him back down.

"No tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone." Ashleigh said.

"Promise?" Randy asked.

"Promise." Ashleigh answered, holding up the Girl Scout honor sign.

Randy laughed as Ashleigh's hand fell back down. Randy took in a deep breath and shook his head. Ashleigh could tell he was hesitating a little.

"It's not like I didn't want anything to happen. I mean, if Candice started doing something, I guess I would give in. I did like her a little…" Randy answered ashamed.

"So you're embarrassed because you knew if Candice did anything you would cheat on Sam." Ashleigh figured out.

"Yeah. I feel really bad thinking I would do that." Randy said as he buried his head in his hands.

Ashleigh rubbed his back as she tried to calm him down. Randy was stressed, just like every other wrestler in the business. Finally Randy lifted his head and ran his hand over his short hair.

"Do you feel any better?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Ashleigh. Just…please don't tell anyone." Randy said again.

"I did a girl scout honor. I can't go back on that." Ashleigh laughed.

"Right. Well I better head back. Thanks again. I owe you." Randy said as he got up.

Ashleigh got up and walked with him to the door. When they got there Randy hugged her and kissed her cheek. Then he flashed her that famous make-you-melt grin and walked out. Ashleigh put her hand over the spot where Randy had kissed her. That kiss made her heart race. Could she possibly want to be involved with him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the long gap of updates! This was Ashleigh's chappie so leave her some love!**

**Next chapter: It's been a month and Candice is back in Green Bay, but her and Dave are still off and on. With a surprise visit from him, what will be the final verdict? Tune in next time!**


	22. I Finally Realized That I Need You

**Green Bay, WI: One Month Later**

Candice closed the door behind her as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had just come back from the gym. The doctor finally let her start training. But she was still sore as hell. Candice dropped her gym bag by the floor and slowly made her way upstairs. She opened her refrigerator to find that she had no good food. Fine, she'll just shower then head to the grocery store. Candice started to head to the bathroom before someone rang her doorbell. She sighed as she trudged down the stairs. She opened her door to find Dave standing in the doorway.

"Dave? Wow it's so great to see you! I would hug you but I'm so sweaty! I just…"

"Can we talk Candice?"

Candice looked at Dave. He seemed really seemed serious. Candice nodded and stepped to the side to let Dave in. He walked in and Candice closed the door. Why was Dave her? Why didn't he just call her? Candice walked up the stairs finding that Dave was pacing back and forth in her living room.

"What's wrong Dave?"

"It's…it's about us Candice."

"What about us?"

"We've been off and on since you got hurt. And I'm sick of it. I need an answer from you."

"What do you mean Dave?"

"Do you want to be with me or not? You're the one who always breaks it off and comes back to be. I sure as hell want you Candice. But do you want me?"

Candice stared at Dave. She knew eventually he would ask this question. But she only hoped that it didn't come this soon. She still needed time to think.

"Can I take a shower before I answer? Because I…"

"Fine. Go."

Candice was shocked. Dave never acted this way toward her before. At least, not that she remembered. So she walked off slowly to her bathroom. When she closed the door, she sighed. She and Dave had been off and on. The reason was because she really didn't know if she loved him or not. Candice stripped down and started running the water. What was she going to say? She had a lot to think about. Candice stepped into the shower and let the water run over her. She closed her eyes as she proceeded to get her hair wet. She wished that this water would also carry her worries away. Too bad it couldn't do that.

"Ow!"

Candice yelled in pain as she looked down to what hurt. Damn it, it was that one scar. It hadn't fully healed yet. Candice forgot to cover it before letting hot water run over it. Candice hated looking at the scars and bruises that still covered her. It reminded her of that hateful day almost a month ago. Through the shower, Candice covered the wound with her hand, keeping it dry as possible. Soon Candice was done and she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel around her and looked in the mirror. She still hadn't decided on what to say. But she would know once she stepped out to face Dave. At least…she hoped she would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave was sitting on Candice's couch, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Why did he have to come here now? He should have called. But would have that been worse? He really needed an answer. He jumped when he heard Candice come out of the bathroom. She was brushing her long brunette hair. She set the brush down on a box and sighed.

"Dave I…"

"I need an answer Candice."

"I know you do. And I think I know what to say."

"Then say it. Candice I really need to know."

Dave thought he was being really pushy. But he didn't give a rats ass at this point. He wanted an answer and needed one now. Candice sighed as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. Drops of water fell from the tips of her hair.

"Dave I love you. I hope you know I do. But this month has been hard for me. My feelings have been all over the place. That's why I always left you. But now I know what I need. Which is you Dave."

Dave sighed a breath of relief. Thank god she loved him. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. He gave her a big bear hug.

"Dave I'm so sorry for what I did to you! It was so unfair to you!"

"Shhhhhhh calm down Candy. It's OK. I'm here for you now."

"Will you forgive me? God I've been such a mess and…"

"I do OK? I forgive you. Remember, I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Dave tried to calm Candice down. She was sniffling, which was better then the crying she was doing only seconds ago. Soon Candice let go and looked into his eyes. This was the same man that saved her from Adam months ago. He was still the same throughout everything. And she loved him for that.

"I love you Dave."

"I bet I love you more."

Candice smiled as Dave leaned in and gave her a kiss. He was telling her that everything was finally OK. That nothing bad would happen from here. He promised it. Nothing would happen between them.

Right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I know it's long over due but here you go! The next chapter is Ashleigh's so stay tuned! And please review!**


	23. Everything Back In Place: The End

**The Next Week**

Ashleigh and Dave had avoided each other at all costs. She would see him and Candice laughing and holding hands, and inside she couldn't help but feel jealous. But she had to move on with her life. Maybe she wasn't ready to let Dave go yet. She still wanted to be friends with him, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She decided to put her dignity and pride aside, and go talk to him. Ashleigh walked to his hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Ashleigh, hi!" Dave said answering the door.

"Hi Dave. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ashleigh asked.

"Of course. Come on in." Dave said opening the door and letting Ashleigh in.

Ashleigh went in and sat on the edge of the bed. Dave closed the door and sat next to her. It felt weird being this close. The last time they were…no. That was in the past.

"Dave…I'm sorry." Ashleigh finally said.

"For?" Dave asked.

"For everything that happened. For messing up your relationship with Candice" Ashleigh said looking down at the ground.

Dave looked at Ashleigh and sighed. He knew she shouldn't be sorry for what happened. It was mostly his fault anyways.

"It's ok really. It all worked out in the end." Dave replied, smiling.

"For one of us maybe. I really want us to be friends again. I want you to be a part of my life, and I really want to be friends with Candice again. I never intended to hurt her." Ashleigh said.

"I was the one that hurt her the most, and thank god she forgave me." Dave said laughing.

"I'm just glad you're happy. You deserve it." Ashleigh said giving him a half smile.

"And so do you. There's that special person out there for you, and you're going to find him someday." Dave replied returning the smile.

"Thanks Dave. So...friends?" Ashleigh asked.

"Of course." Dave said hugging her.

Ashleigh wanted to pull away from the hug after a while, but Dave seemed to linger a little while longer. Ashleigh actually liked the hug. But something told her she wanted more. But she had to stop herself. Finally she let go. She could feel Dave's grasp on her. She could tell he didn't want to let go. But they had to let the past be the past.

"Great. Now I gotta go make things right with Candice." Ashleigh said standing up.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Dave said.

"Bye." Ashleigh said walking out of the hotel room, going to find Candice. Dave sighed as Ashleigh walked out of the room. He walked around the bed, hitting himself in the head. He needs to push his feelings for Ashleigh behind him. But why was it that, no matter how hard he tried…he just couldn't?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashleigh finally found her in the lobby talking to Torrie Wilson and Mickie James. Ashleigh sighed to compose herself. Then she said a quick prayer in hopes that this went well. Ashleigh walked up to Candice and tapped her lightly on her shoulder.

"Candice, can we talk?" Ashleigh asked.

"Sure." The brunette diva said as she walked off.

As they walked away from everyone, Ashleigh was shaking. She couldn't remember being so nervous before. Except whenever she was with Randy. But that's a different story. The girls finally reached a secluded place away from everyone. It was in a corner by the bar. Ashleigh sighed before talking.

"So...how are you doing?" Ashleigh asked.

"Better. Still scarred...but better." Candice said, putting out a weak smile.

"And you and Dave...doing well with that?" Ashleigh said, swaying left and right.

Secretly, she wanted Candice to say 'no it's finally over.' Just so Ashleigh could rush up to Dave's room and take what was hers. But she knew Candice wouldn't say that. And Ashleigh just couldn't do that again.

"I think so. I think we are finally happy with where we are." Candice replied happily.

"Listen. I want to say I'm so sorry with all I did. I didn't mean to hurt you or Dave in any way. I don't know what I was thinking when I slept with him. I know he loves you and I was just another girl. But you...your his girl. You're the woman he'll always love. So...I'm sorry." Ashleigh finally said in one breath.

Ashleigh tried to study Candice's face to see what she was thinking. But she couldn't find out anything. But Candice was so relieved. Just one more thing she could put in her past. Candice went in and gave Ashleigh a big hug. Ashleigh was shocked at first, but then gave a hug back. Soon Candice pulled away and smiled.

"I forgive you. It was totally the past." Candice stated.

"Yeah. So...we good?" Ashleigh asked.

"Good? We best friends girl!" Candice said happily.

"I'm so glad" Ashleigh said.

"So what's going on between you and Randy?" Candice asked.

"Nothing. We're just friends. I wanna stay clear of the relationship thing for a while and just focus on my career and my friends and my family" Ashleigh replied.

"I know bull shit when I see it! And your totally sinking in it" Candice said smiling.

Ashleigh laughed as Candice kept looking at her. Why was she looking at her that way? Ashleigh looked at Candice confused.

"What?" Ashleigh asked.

"I know you wanna get together with him" Candice replied.

"Ok I do! But it's not like he's single or anything" Ashleigh finally admitted, folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you like about him?" Candice asked.

Candice knew why she was asking these questions. Randy was hiding in the back corner. He asked her to ask her these questions. Truth was, last night Sam called Randy and told him she filed for divorce. No explanation, just a call. So Randy called Candice and told her how he felt about Ashleigh. They set this up so he could find out if it was worth it or not.

Ashleigh looked at Candice. Did she really ask her that question? Did she have that much time? Ashleigh took some time to think of everything she could at the moment.

"What's not to like? He has amazing mat skills. He's awesome on mic. He has a rocking body! His eyes draw me in every time I look in them. Just the color of blue in his eyes makes me melt. And his voice? Oh god it's like an angels! So soft, yet rugged. And add in that infamous smirk and you got a killer there! That's the trifecta of perfect!" Ashleigh said, amazingly in one breath.

"Wait…what's the trifecta?" Candice asked.

"His eyes, his voice and his smile. Oh! And his lips are so delicious! And let's not forget about…well…you know" Ashleigh said smiling.

"Who can?" Randy said, finally coming out of the shadows.

Ashleigh turned around and gasped. Candice couldn't help but let out a big smile. Randy smirked as he made his way to Ashleigh. Right now Ashleigh felt really embarrassed. She couldn't believe she said all of that in front of Randy!

"I…Uhhh…" Ashleigh said.

"Don't worry. I feel the same way" Randy said.

"Really?" Ashleigh said, perking up.

"Yeah. I think I have a trifecta too! And I am perfect" Randy replied, making Ashleigh laugh.

"No seriously. I really do like you. And…I want to be with you. Will you…be with me?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Only because what you said sounded straight out of high school" Ashleigh said laughing.

"Hey! I borrowed the line from my brother!" Randy said, before kissing Ashleigh.

Randy's lips tasted like mint. His breath was a mix of coffee and mint. Ashleigh didn't care though. She loved his taste. She didn't want to break away at all. She wanted to stay there.

Candice looked on approvingly. She got her friends together. Everything was finally OK. Dave came up behind her and looked at Randy and Ashleigh.

"Well…that was quick" Dave replied as he wrapped his arms around Candice.

"No…this is love" Candice replied.

Candice smiled as she turned around and gave Dave a kiss also. Everything was finally back in place. Everything was finally OK; even if only for the moment. Who knows? The future might we messed up. But it was OK. Because right now, everything was the way it was supposed to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it folks! That is the end of I'll Be There For You! I want to thank Ashlee Nicole for co-writing this story with me. I want to thank all who have reviewed and read! You're the people who kept this story going! Now please tell us if you want a sequel! And watch for a TNA story coming from yours truly and Ashlee Nicole again! Thank you once more!**

**We love you!**

**-Anna and Ashleigh**


End file.
